


The Dumbest Mistake

by Cloechecksmyflow



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, AU, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Beta/Beta, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Smut, Top Harry, i forgot there's a lilo kiss, incest but not really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloechecksmyflow/pseuds/Cloechecksmyflow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: Harry es el hijo alfa de Louis. Está absolutamente seguro de que Louis es su pareja, pero eso no es normal. Durante años, Louis trató de explicarle que estaba mal, pero hay algo raro entre ellos. La naturaleza nunca lo permitiría, un hijo no debería encontrar la escencia de su padre atractiva. Pero Harry sigue intentando hacerlo cambiar de idea y Louis no sabe qué hacer.</p><p>Esta es su historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El inicio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dumbest Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046042) by [ace23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace23/pseuds/ace23). 



> Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que tengo el permiso de la autora para publicar esto y la traducción es completamente mía.
> 
> Si saben inglés, les SUPER RECOMIENDO que lean sus otras historias :) ¡¡Suscríbanse para recibir notificaciones cuando haya un capítulo nuevo!!
> 
> PD: Estén atent@s a CUALQUIER error que pueda haber y, por favor, avisenme en los comentarios así lo puedo arreglar. Nunca se lo puede revisar suficientes veces!!

    Louis se desarrolló muy pronto para ser un omega. Pero así fue. A los doce años tuvo su primer celo, y cuando terminó, su padre los dejó. No podía tener un hijo omega; no podía soportar la vergüenza. Los omegas macho eran casi una mutación de la especie, tan raros que era extraño encontrar más de diez en una ciudad normal. Eran raros, deseados, y una vergüenza para las familias. Un hombre que estaba desesperado por las pollas una vez al mes era algo con lo que nadie quería tratar. Ni siquiera eran considerados hombres, generalmente asesinados en violaciones colectivas o muertos después de años de abuso. Y la peor parte es: nadie quería emparejarse con ellos. Si, eran deseados como fenómenos y deliciosos esclavos sexuales, pero no eran lo suficientemente buenos para ser parejas. Louis lo supo el segundo que su celo empezó: su vida estaba arruinada.

    Un mes después de cumplir los trece años, sufrió un celo inesperado en el centro comercial, probablemente por el aroma de un alfa en celo cerca de él. No pudo correr lo suficientemente rápido. Un alfa lo atrapó, puso una mano sobre sus ojos y lo arrastró afuera. Él era solo un niño, no tenía la fuerza para luchar contra el hombre, y lo violó en el callejón, con una mano en sus ojos y total silencio. Cuando su nudo bajó, rasgó su remera y ató un pedazo de tela sobre sus ojos para que no lo viera ni lo oyera. Louis fue violado por un alfa sin voz y sin rostro.

    Cuando regresó a casa, le contó a su madre y ella trató de llamar a la policía, pero él era un omega macho, iba a ser peor. Además estaba en celo. El chico descubrió que estaba embarazado unos meses después. Cuando la prueba dio positiva, Louis sintió una ola de un sentimiento extraño y supo que lo iba a tener y dar en adopción. Su madre estaba sola con sus cinco hijos, las gemelas eran tan solo bebés y no tenían dinero para criar otro bebé o pagar un aborto, aunque Louis no quisiera uno. Dejó la escuela y ayudó a su madre con las niñas y la casa, evitando el exterior y a sus viejos amigos. En un momento dado llegó a odiar a “la cosa”, como él la llamaba. La odiaba, odiaba cómo la cosa estaba destruyendo su mundo, cómo el padre de la cosa hizo lo que hizo, odiaba la sensación de estar lleno con una parte de esa horrible persona todo el tiempo. Quería que saliera.

    Cuando ya estaba de cinco meses, Niall y Liam, sus dos mejores amigos desde que usaban pañales, aparecieron en su puerta y se rehusaron a irse hasta que Louis apareciera. Había pasado un mes entero y ellos estaban realmente preocupados, pero Louis no podía seguir escondiendo su condición.

 

    - Oh no ¿Louis? ¡Demonios no! ¡Lo siento tanto! – dijo Niall y lo abrazó. Liam estaba fuera de quicio.

    - ¡¿Quién fue el hijo de p*ta?! ¡Lo juro por Dios, Louis! Es hombre muerto. Voy a arrancarle la polla y…

    - Détente. Las niñas están abajo. No lo pude ver, tampoco le hablé. No hay forma de atraparlo.

    - ¿Y qué hay acerca de su...?

    - ¿…Semen? La policía no interviene en las violaciones de omegas macho. Es inútil.

    - Pero Lou…

    - Fue mi culpa. Yo sabía que mi celo estaba cerca y salí de todas formas. Solo agradezco que no me mató. Fue mi…

    - ¡No fue tu culpa! – gritó Liam. – Él es un bastardo enfermo y prometo que, si llego a descubrir quién es, le voy a cortar la polla. Tienes trece malditos años, Lou. ¿Cómo puede algo así ser tu culpa?

    - Tú también tiene trece, y escúchate.- Louis estaba así de cerca de comenzar a llorar cuando Niall habló.

    - ¿Qué harás con el bebé? – El silencio pesaba en la habitación y Louis tembló. Sentía nauseas frente a la idea de la cosa dentro suyo.

    - Adopción, por supuesto. – Los otros dos chicos tragaron incómodos. Ese fue el final de su conversación.


	2. Un Cambio de Vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estén atent@s a CUALQUIER error que pueda haber y, por favor, avisenme en los comentarios así lo puedo arreglar. Nunca se lo puede revisar suficientes veces!!

    Para el octavo mes, Louis solo quería que terminara. Había tanto dolor adentro suyo; estaba roto. Él sólo quería olvidar y “la cosa” no estaba ayudando. Aún peor, estaba cansado todo el tiempo, hambriento todo el tiempo, emocional todo el tiempo. Y “la cosa” no paraba de moverse, especialmente cuando Louis se sentía auto-destructivo y lloraba en su cama con pensamientos suicidas, como diciéndole que no estaba solo pero eso era exactamente lo que Louis quería. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y “la cosa” pateaba sin descanso. Louis estaba tan cansado. Se le escapó tan fácilmente.

    - ¿Qué quieres, bebé? Sólo deja a papi dormir un poco, pequeño. – Como magia, el bebé se calmó, pateó suavemente un par de veces y luego se calmó. Louis luego se dio cuenta de que llamó a “la cosa” bebé, y se llamó a sí mismo "su padre".

    Durante el último mes, le hablaba a “Harry” (ya sabía que era un niño) y observaba los cambios en su cuerpo de forma distinta. Sus pechos creciendo solo un poco para alimentar al bebé, su piel estirándose, su estómago creciendo y creciendo cada día. Harry era un niño grande, muy activo desde que Louis le hablaba. Incluso llamó a Niall y Liam por primera vez desde…

    Ellos vieron el cambio en Louis: casi estaba resplandeciente, amaba al bebé. Aún tenía momentos de auto-destrucción, pero Harry siempre estaba ahí, despierto y pateando y ahora era reconfortante. Cuando el día de la cesárea llegó, estaba muy asustado. Su madre trató de calmarlo pero él seguía inquieto. ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Estaba Harry listo? Pero cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, su mundo entero cambió. Harry lo era todo. Lo amaba más que a nada, más de lo que creía posible amar a alguien. Y Harry era real, estaba ahí, bostezando y aferrándose a su pulgar. Él necesitaba verlo crecer, necesitaba estar ahí cuando Harry dijera “papá” por primera vez, necesitaba tomar su mano en sus primeros pasos, necesitaba estar ahí cuando llegara a casa llorando con las rodillas raspadas porque se cayó de su bicicleta. Necesitaba estar en la vida de Harry.

    - ¿Sr. Tomlinson? Servicios Sociales quiere saber si va o no a dar a su bebé en adopción. – dijo una enfermera. A Louis se le congeló la sangre. No.

    - Por favor, llamen a mi madre.- Louis sostuvo a Harry más cerca de su pecho, besando su frente. El bebé suspiró como si estuviera contento y Louis sonrió por primera vez desde la violación. Jay entró justo a tiempo para verlo, se sentó y lloró mirando a su bebé con su propio bebé. Louis era solo un niño, pero la forma en la que sostenía a su hijo…

    - ¿Lou?

    - Mamá, yo sé que dije que lo daría, pero… no puedo, mamá. Míralo, es perfecto. Es precioso, el bebé más hermoso de la historia. Y es… es inocente, él no me lastimó. Él es hijo de ese hombre, pero también es mitad mio…- sollozó sobre la cabeza de Harry y el bebé hizo un ruido de queja. El pequeño Harry movió su mano y tocó la cara de Louis. El chico de ojos azules se quedó sin aliento.

    - ¿Quieres quedártelo? – Louis asintió y acarició la cara de Harry con su nariz. - ¿Estás seguro? Eres muy muy joven, Louis. No estás listo para algo así, bebé. Deberías ser un niño, no un padre.

    - No puedo, mamá. No podría vivir sabiendo que lo dejé cuando había un oportunidad de mantenerlo en mi vida.

    - Adopción abierta.

    - Nadie quiere eso. Y yo… yo lo amo, mamá. Es mi bebé.

    - Lo sé, pero él… siempre te va a recordar que… - Jay odiaba ser así con Louis, pero lo que él pedía cambiaba la vida de toda la familia.

    - No. No lo será. Él es precioso, mamá. No lo culparía. Lo amo, él es mio. Y es tuyo también, es tu nieto, mamá.- Jay lloró otra vez, sosteniendo a su hijo y a su nieto. La vida era dura para los Tomlinson.

    Cuando llegaron a casa, las niñas se pusieron en modo _tía_ con el bebé, siempre felices de cuidarlo, cambiar su ropa o jugar con él; nunca la parte de los pañales. Jay lloró un poco, pero tomó todo el dinero en la cuenta de Louis para la Universidad, años de ahorros propios y de sus abuelos. Louis aprendió que los bebés son caros, bastante caros, y su Harry era particularmente dependiente. El peor momento para Louis fue la primera vez que debió amamantar a Harry. Estaba temblando, muy asustado de estar haciéndolo mal. Era una sensación muy extraña. Harry estaba realmente hambriento, por lo que apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, conectó sus labios al pezón izquierdo de Louis y succionó con más fuerza de la que esperaba. Era una mezcla entre dolor, vergüenza, placer y adoración por el bebé, quién lo miraba con esos ojos de color aún sin definir. Louis estaba loco por este bebé, lo amaba demasiado.

    Harry estaba durmiendo con él, sus ojos ahora definidos en verde, el tono de verde más bonito e hipnotizante que Louis haya visto. Estaba creciendo tan rápido y era tan, tan precioso.

    Louis estudiaba en casa, tomando clases nocturnas para continuar con la secundaria, siempre ayudado por sus hermanas, su madre, o las familias de Niall y Liam. Todos estaban alrededor de Harry, era tan magnético, y Louis quería esconderlo del mundo. Estaba tomando fuertes supresores hormonales y cubriendo su aroma, estaba fuera de peligro pero el miedo permanecía. La mamá de Niall estaba feliz con Harry, como si fuese parte de su propia familia; vivían cerca, por lo que ella era una gran niñera. Las hermanas mayores de Liam también, y siempre enviaban cosas como ropa, juguetes, pañales, comida, y no dinero porque Louis decía que era humillante, pero siempre ayudaban mucho.

    Antes de lo que Louis esperaba, Harry estaba en su primera fiesta de cumpleaños.


	3. El Primer Episodio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiis, vengo a alegrarles el jueves :) En Buenos Aires está lloviendo muuuuucho, pero por suerte no tengo que salir a ningún lado así que disfruto la lluvia desde adentro. Eso me dejó pensando... de qué parte del mundo son? Tengo mucha curiosidad!! Dejen su pais/ciudad en los comentarios.
> 
> PD: Estén atent@s a CUALQUIER error que pueda haber y, por favor, avisenme en los comentarios así lo puedo arreglar. Nunca se lo puede revisar suficientes veces!!

* * *

  

    Así pasaron los años, Louis estaba sólo un año atrasado en la secundaria y Harry ya tenía tres. Su bonito cabello rubio se estaba oscureciendo y sus ojos eran más verdes que nunca. Era el niño más dulce del mundo, siempre dispuesto a conocer gente nueva y nunca causaba problemas.

    Entonces ocurrió el primer episodio.

    Louis tomaba supresores hormonales, pero necesitaba tener su celo dos veces al año, y Harry no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Louis estaba por tener su celo, lo sintió y corrió a la casa. Era tarde y las niñas estaban dormidas, pero Harry no, ya que siempre esperaba despierto a Louis para irse a dormir (a veces estaba muy cansado, pero usualmente se aguantaba sin problemas).

    Louis abrió la puerta, corrió escaleras arriba, y ahí estaba Harry.

    - ¡Papi! – dijo el niño, con una sonrisa. Louis sonrió pero su piel estaba caliente, quería desnudarse, quería ser… detente.

    - ¡Hola cielo! Papi está ocupado ahora, ¿sabes? ¿Puedes llamar a la abuela? – dijo, quitándose la camisa. Se lavó la cara en el baño y sintió la primera ola muy cerca. – Rayos, ¡¿Mamá?!

    Sabía que sus hermanas estaban durmiendo, pero Harry estaba ahí y él necesitaba estar solo en su habitación por unos días y ¿Dónde rayos estaba su madre? Harry también estaba en el baño, siguiéndolo muy de cerca, incluso más cerca de lo normal. El niño agarró su pierna y la estrujó, casi refregándose contra ésta. Louis no tenía tiempo para eso, estaba prácticamente en llamas.

    - ¿Papi? – Harry lo miró con grandes y llorosos ojos, no acostumbrado a la ignorancia de su padre. Louis salpicó más agua en su cara, dejándola correr por su pecho.

    - Está bien, pequeño. Vamos a buscar a la abuela.

    - ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! – gritó Harry, como si supiera que Jay vendría más rápido si era él quien la llamaba. Louis sonrió ante ello, y Jay ya estaba a su lado.

    - Oh Louis, apestas, cariño. ¿Tan pronto? – Louis asintió, sintiendo su ano humedeciéndoce. Harry se acercó y olfateó el aire, abrió los ojos sorprendido y gimoteó. Louis lo miró confundido.

    - Papi…- dijo y acarició su muslo con su nariz, acercándose a su trasero y olfateando nuevamente. Louis se estremeció.

    - Mamá, por favor cuídalo un rato, necesito mi habitación. - dijo antes de salir corriendo, dejando a Harry.

    Casi arrancó sus jeans, desnudándose más rápido que nunca, buscando su consolador escondido en alguna parte. Estaba en su cama, listo para meter el juguete en su más que listo agujero, cuando lo escuchó.

    - ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – Harry estaba llorando afuera, golpeando y pateando la puerta, probablemente rasguñándola también. Suspiró, tratando de calmarse porque Harry lo necesitaba ahora; y otra vez, ¿dónde rayos estaba su madre?

    - Bebé, está bien, ve con la abuela…- dijo, tratando de sonar normal y no como un intenso y desesperado desastre. – Ve con ella, por favor…

    - ¡Papi! – y su grito era casi histérico.

    - ¡¿Mamá?!

    - Louis, está rasguñando la puerta. Y a mí, solo dame un segundo. Harry, dulzura… - pero Louis no iba a soportar nada de eso. Harry no iba a salir herido por su culpa. Se puso nuevamente sus calzoncillos ignorando la humedad entre sus nalgas y abrió la puerta. Harry se lanzó y Louis lo sostuvo contra su desnudo, transpirado y sonrojado pecho. Era casi obsceno porque se moría por follarse, pero Harry era más importante. Estaba llorando, rojo, agitado por el esfuerzo y sus uñas estaban rotas, un par de sus dedos sangrando.

    - Está bien, papá está bien, ¿lo ves?

    - Papi…- Harry olfateó su cuello y lo lamió.- Papi mío…- luego, le mordió sólo un segundo. Louis tembló de pies a cabeza, comenzó a sentirse mareado otra vez por su celo. Harry lo besó, en el punto exacto donde un alfa debería morderlo durante su nudo para hacerle su pareja.

    - No, bebé. Papá está aquí y está bien, pero necesito que te vayas con la abuela ahora. Por favor.

    - No, papi mío. ¡Tú mío! – exclamó y lo mordió nuevamente, más fuerte. Louis lo estaba pasando mal, goteando profusamente y temblando. Respiró profundamente contra la piel de Harry. Olía tan malditamente bien; Louis se quejó y Harry puso su pequeña mano en su cuello, acariciando suavemente la acalorada piel, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

    - ¡¿Mamá?!

    - Lo siento, Daisy se despertó y…

    - Está bien, tómalo. Yo no puedo… - pero Harry no le soltaba, sus brazos enroscando su cuello con fuerza. 

    - No. Papi conmigo

    - No, bebé. Ahora no puedo. Pronto volveré y te llevaré al parque, el que está lejos de aquí, con el tobogán gigante que amas ¿okay? – asintió con los ojos aguados. Louis lo abrazó.

    - Te amo, bebé.- y besó su mejilla, pero Harry agarró su cara y lo besó torpemente en los labios.

    - Y yo te amo a ti, papi.


	4. Doctores, Amigos y un Beso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo nuevo... qué emoción !!!  
> Espero que disfruten ;) 
> 
> PD: Estén atent@s a CUALQUIER error que pueda haber y, por favor, avisenme en los comentarios así lo puedo arreglar. Nunca se lo puede revisar suficientes veces!!

    Cuando Harry cumplió cuatro, Louis cambió la cuna por una litera. Harry se iba a dormir con él todas las noches y no dejaba de hacerlo, sin importar los castigos. Él incluso eligió la cama de arriba pero Harry trepaba cada vez. Las clases comenzaban nuevamente y era el primer año de Harry. Louis casi lloró la primera vez que lo dejó allí, pero debía hacerlo. Él tenía clases a la misma hora que Harry y el niño hizo un montón de amigos. Sin embargo, lentamente se iba tornando más y más posesivo con Louis.

    Cuando lo dejaba, Harry solía colgarse de su cuello y restregar sus manos en este, y cuando los recogía era siempre el primero en salir corriendo como loco, tirándose en los brazos de su padre para olerlo. Si estaba bien y Louis olía como sí mismo, Harry besaba su cuello, su mejilla, y lo apuraba a casa, echando vistazos a los otros niños y padres. Si Louis olía como sus compañeros, Harry se volvía loco, lo mordía en todo el cuello, lo besaba un rato (Louis tenía que cargarlo todas esas veces porque los otros padres los miraban de mala forma) y era exigente todo el día. Incluso marcando la ropa de Louis con su propio aroma.

    El omega trató de explicarle a su hijo que estaba mal, que no era algo que podía hacer, pero el pequeño no escuchaba. Harry comenzó a ser malo con Liam y Niall, probablemente porque ambos eran alfas y se estaba volviendo más y más agresivo cuando estaban cerca.

    - ¿Lou? Creo que es un alfa. – dijo Liam un día. – Y cree que es tu pareja; tal vez no lo notaste pero te está marcando con su esencia constantemente. No es fuerte porque es un niño pero siempre hueles como él. – Harry estaba en el regazo de Louis, gruñéndole levemente, con sus brazos en torno al cuello de su papá pero mirando directamente a Liam.

    - No sé…

    - Lou, Jackson, el alfa de la cafetería, piensa que te reclamaron. La chica de la librería también, algunos de tus maestros y compañeros piensan que estás viendo a alguien. Incluso algunos de mis amigos…

    - Ya… ya entendí, Liam. Lo arreglaré.

    - ¿Aún duerme contigo? – Louis se ruborizó; era toda la respuesta que el alfa necesitaba.

    - Confía en mí, Lou, eso no es normal. No actúa así porque es tu hijo, él cree que es tu pareja. Termínalo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

    - De acuerdo. Ya lo entendí.

 

    Louis decidió que era tiempo de que Harry tuviera su propia habitación. Su madre estuvo de acuerdo y mudó a las mellizas a la habitación de Lottie, y Lottie se mudó a la habitación de Fizzy. La hermana mayor no estaba feliz con eso pero lo hizo de todas formas.

    Fracaso.

    Harry lloró y destrozó su almohada; Louis se rindió cuando el niño comenzó a romper sus juguetes. Trató de dormir en la cama de arriba de la litera y quitó la escalera, incluso la escondió para que su hijo no subiera. Pero lo hacía igual, cada noche. Una noche se cayó y Louis también descartó esa opción.

    Decidió que necesitaba que Harry entendiera; así que lo sentó y habló con él. Louis le explicó por qué necesitaba detenerse, que él no era su pareja, sino su padre, que lo que estaba haciendo era raro y extraño y que estaba mal, no podía mentirle, pero era incómodo. Especialmente la parte en la que Harry le sonreía, casi con condescendencia, diciendo no con la cabeza y corriendo afuera a jugar con las mellizas.

    Louis llevó a Harry al doctor el día siguiente. Le hicieron el examen normal para identificar la clase de Harry y decía que era, de hecho, un alfa. Un alfa que se desarrolló muy temprano, pero un alfa al fin de cuentas. La psicóloga dijo que Harry estaba absolutamente seguro de que Louis era su pareja, no su padre. También la mujer dijo que no era su culpa, pero que necesitaba hacer algo al respecto. Cuánto antes se emparejara, mejor para su hijo.

    La cosa era, Louis no quería tener un compañero. Le tenía miedo a los alfas, sin contar a Niall y Liam, y no estaba teniendo una buena experiencia en la escuela. Estaba tomando fuertes supresores hormonales, usando neutralizador de esencia pero ellos hablaban de eso y era repugnante. No, él estaba perfectamente bien sin un compañero. La psicóloga dijo que Liam y Niall también estresaban a Harry.

    - Él se siente amenazado por ellos. Dos alfas sin pareja, más grandes y más fuertes que él. Pero ellos ya son considerablemente adultos como para estar solteros.

    - Apenas tenemos dieciocho.

    - Los alfas promedio se emparejan alrededor de los dieciséis.

    Louis sintió curiosidad y le preguntó a sus amigos cuando llegó a casa y ellos estaban allí.

    - ¿Por qué aún están solteros?

    - No hemos encontrado a la persona correcta.

    - Ustedes son gay. – y ellos asintieron. Eso era difícil. Los alfas pueden ser felices emparejándose con betas, pero estaban destinados a estar con omegas, estaban diseñados de esa forma. Por eso era difícil para los alfas gay encontrar a alguien, las hembras alfa lo tenían más fácil, pero los machos alfa homosexuales o con inclinación hacia su mismo sexo estaban arruinados, ya que los machos omega eran tan raros.

    - ¿Y no han conocido a ningún otro macho omega?

    - No. Y te juro que hemos buscado. Probablemente hagan lo que tú, usando supresores hormonales y neutralizadores de esencia. – dijo Liam. Louis asintió, eso tenía sentido. Pero de todas formas, estaban tan arruinados como él.

    Louis trató de salir con gente, y le estaba yendo genial con Shane, un beta de su escuela, pero Harry se estaba transformando en un niño problemático y Shane dejó de esperarlo. Nadie estaba preparado para lidiar con un niño.

    Cuando Harry cumplió los seis, conoció a Zayn. Un chico medio-pakistaní y un encanto. Era hermoso, realmente bonito y muy cortés. Louis estaba feliz por su hijo, porque se calmó. Louis dormía solo (“Porque Zayn dijo que sólo los bebés duermen con sus padres”), consiguió un trabajo, salía con amigos y en citas, y Harry iba genial en la escuela. Él tenía amigos, obtenía buenas notas, pedía permiso para salir e invitaba gente a la casa. Zayn, y Louis podría apostar su mano izquierda a que era cierto, era un omega, o lo sería. Era precioso, magnético, pero la forma en la que Harry siempre lo protegía y algunos actos sumisos hicieron a Louis comprender.

    Harry podría emparejarse con él en el futuro, y Louis odiaba esa idea. Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso sin sentir náuseas y soledad, recordándose a sí mismo que Harry era su hijo, no su propiedad. De todas formas, Harry aún se comportaba de la misma manera durante los celos de Louis. Probablemente más violento, golpeando y pateando la puerta, gritando, golpeando cosas, rasguñando la madera con sus recién descubiertas garras hasta que Louis saliera. Luego, Harry se refregaba contra él, acariciando el cuello, brazos y espalda de su padre, mordiéndolo una y otra vez en su punto de unión.

    Uno podría pensar, ¿por qué Louis no lo detenía? Trataba, pero Harry era imposible; el pequeño alfa era realmente agresivo con otros durante los celos de Louis, incluso familiares. Se enojaba y rompía cosas y Louis temía que pudiera lastimar a alguien (ese niño era capaz de hacerlo, estaba fuera de sí en esos días). Y era más fácil, porque una vez que Harry lo había mordido, se calmaba y estaba lo suficientemente feliz como para abandonar la habitación e irse a dormir con su abuela.

    Pasaron los años y Louis volvió a estar soltero en la fiesta de cumpleaños número doce de Harry.

    - ¡Lou! En serio, ¿cuándo encontrarás un compañero?

    - Cuando dejen de presionarme con sexo.

    - ¿No has dejado a nadie desde el padre de Harry?

    - No. No me siento lo suficientemente cómodo. Entraría en pánico, lo sé.

    - Lou…

    - ¿Y qué hay de ti, Liam? ¿Cuándo encontrarás una pareja? Tienes casi veintiséis, ¿cierto?

    - Si, lo sé. Conocí a un par de machos omega pero estaban tan… desesperados por emparejarse, no les importaba demasiado quién les marcara.

    - No puedes culparlos. – dijo, su voz inevitablemente cortante.

    - Lo sé, pero soy un idiota y aún pienso que debo enamorarme del omega antes de emparejarme con él.

    - De hecho, tú deberías ser un omega. Tan dulce y con cara de cachorro, Li, en serio. – y se rió de él. La fiesta era en el patio trasero, ellos estaban adentro mirando a los chicos jugar fútbol.

    - Harry es terrible.

    - Sí, lo sé.

    - No se parece a ti.

    - Pero es genial en otras cosas para las que yo no sirvo. Natación, golf, lo sé es muy aburrido pero él siempre va con Niall. Cocinar, ¡es mejor que mamá, Liam!

    - Él es genial en todas las cosas que tú no puedes hacer. Él limpia, tú eres un desorden, te quejas todo el tiempo, él nunca lo hace, él tiene excelentes notas, tú apenas pasaste el primer año.

    - Lo sé. Qué suerte la suya. Pero él no puede actuar, tampoco puede bailar, y yo sí.

    - Talentos inútiles.

    - Claro, por supuesto.

    - ¿Ya quiere su propia habitación?

    - Sí, gracias a Dios, como un niño normal. Estoy buscando un departamento, creo que mi nuevo trabajo me permitirá pagar una renta.

    - ¡Eso es genial, Lou!

    - Lo sé. – Louis le sonrió a Harry cuando cruzaron miradas. Harry era tan hermoso; grandes ojos verdes, sonrisa con hoyuelos, piel pálida, rulos color chocolate. Muy

atractivo y nada parecido a Louis. Probablemente era como su padre, pero Louis no podría asegurarlo.

    Zayn también estaba allí, en un costado porque no le gustaba jugar, lo saludó con la mano y Louis notó lo sonrojado que estaba y lo mal que lucía.

    - Dame un segundo, Liam.- caminó hacia afuera y alcanzó al chico. Zayn estaba entrando en celo, podía olerlo perfectamente desde la puerta.

    - Oh cielos, ¿Zayn? Amor, estás entrando en…

    - Celo. – completó Harry, calmado como siempre, cosa extraña considerando que era un alfa.

    - Harry, ¿no necesitas aire? – preguntó, tratando de hacer que su hijo entienda que Zayn necesitaba distancia, un alfa cerca lo haría sentirse peor.

    - No, estoy bien. De todas formas, no lo tocaré.

    - Okay, entonces ayúdame, llama a tu abuela.

    - Okay.- Lo hizo y Jay llegó tan rápido como pudo.

    - Lleva a Liam y Niall fuera de la casa, necesito encerrarlo. En la habitación de Lott, ambas son omegas.

    - Claro, él es tan joven. ¿Qué hay acerca de Harry?

    - A él también. – Ella lo hizo y Louis apuró al chico de cabello oscuro dentro de la casa. Los invitados alfas estaban afuera, Niall también, Liam no estaba en ninguna parte cerca. Probablemente en el baño de arriba.

    - Okay, Zayn. Nos encerraré aquí y llamaré a tu madre, ¿está bien? – Zayn estaba temblando, sudando y su cara estaba roja.

    - Llama a Doni.

    - ¿Quién?

    - Doniya, mi hermana mayor. Ella estará aquí antes que mamá. – Louis asintió, tomando el teléfono del chico y llamando. Podía olerlo, húmedo, listo para ser reclamado.

    - Zayn, amor, quítate la ropa. No miraré, lo prometo, y mantente parado. Una vez que te acuestas, es el fin.

 

    Llamó a Doniya, y ella ya estaba dando vuelta el auto para recogerlo, cuando sucedió. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

 

    - Ábreme, Louis. – Era la demanda de un alfa, y era Liam.

    - Oh no. – Zayn gimió ante el comando en aquella voz, cayendo sobre sus rodillas con una sábana rodeando su cuerpo. Louis necesitaba resistir su instinto de obedecerle.

    - No. Aléjate, Liam. No estás pensando, vete.

    - ¡Abre la maldita puerta, Louis! ¡Me necesita! Puedo olerlo, está listo. ¡Mierda! Aléjate, Harry. – entonces oyó gruidos y golpes.

    - ¡No toques a mi hijo, Liam! – gritó cuando Harry hizo un sonido de queja. Zayn gimoteaba, llorando en voz baja; estaba terminado, empapando las sábanas y su con su cuerpo casi completamente en el suelo. Louis lo sujetó por los hombrs, obligándole a ponerse de pie y cambió la sábana sin mirar a otro lado que no fuese los ojos de Zayn.

    - ¡Déjame entrar! – gruñó Liam, pero Louis sabía que se estaba conteniendo, no quería eso, de otra forma podría perfectamente derribar la puerta.

    - Sr. Tomlinson… por favor… déjelo entrar… - dijo Zayn, lentamente cayendo y Louis lanzó el agua que tenía en un vaso en la mesita sobre su cara.

    - No. Estará bien, cielo, tu hermana está viniendo. Eres solo un niño, no necesitas un alfa ahora. Necesitas ir a casa y pasar la próxima semana encerrado. Vete, y escúchame bien, vete sólo cuando un alfa de la familia te olfatee y te diga que ya no

hueles. Luego, usa una gran cantidad de neutralizadores, ¿entendido? – el chico asintió, pero Louis no podía estar seguro de que lo estuviese escuchando.

    - ¡Louis! – lo llamó Liam con la voz rendida, ese era su Liam. Demasiado bueno como para tomar la virginidad de un niño.

    - Vete, Liam. No está listo para ti. – escuchó pasos pesado alejarse, y unos ligeros y apurados acercarse.

    - ¿Sr. Tomlinson? Soy la hermana de Zayn. – dijo la voz y Louis abrió la puerta. Ella llevaba consigo una bolsa (Louis sabía lo que había dentro, gracias a Dios trajo uno) y una mirada aterrada.

    - Soy un omega, ¿recuerdas? Él está bien, necesita eso que trajiste contigo y un tiempo a solas. Quédate aquí por si acaso. Y encantado de conocerte, Doniya.

    - Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Tomlinson, y gracias por esto.

    - Es mi deber. Yo me encargaré de los alfas, llámame cuando se vayan así puedo detenerlos si quieren acercarse. – ella asintió y Louis se marchó.

 

     Abajo, Liam se estaba arañando la piel y Harry estaba a su lado, tan tranquilo como antes.

 

    - ¿Está bien? – pregunta el mayor, y Louis le sonríe de modo tranquilizador.

    - Si, está bien. Eres un gran hombre, increíble autocontrol.

    - Dile eso a tu hijo, pero cielos, nunca necesité tanto a un omega. Incluso estoy temblando. Probablemente porque es su primer celo. Tú hueles como él…- se acercó, olfateando el cabello de Louis. Harry gruñó por lo bajo y el hombre de ojos azules lo miró. Estaba sereno, nada parecido a la forma en la que se comportaba durante los celos de Louis.

    - Harry… Liam, detente. Harry, ¿por qué no estás enloqueciendo? – preguntó, empujando a Liam.

    - Él es mi mejor amigo. Y si, huele realmente bien, pero tú hueles mejor normalmente, sin mencionar cuando estás en celo, así que puedo soportarlo. No estoy interesado. – dijo, Louis se puso rojo de la vergüenza. ¡¿Cómo podía su propio hijo hablar así de él?! Pero no tenían tiempo para discutir eso porque se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y el vidrio estaba roto, algunos de los compañeros de Harry corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Alfas. Liam les rugió, el rugido más aterrador de la historia.

    - ¡Váyanse! – el hombre ladró y los niños corrieron afuera; no podían enfrentar a un alfa adulto, mayor y más fuerte. Liam tenía cara de cachorro, eso es cierto, pero su cuerpo musculoso, sus anchos hombros y sus brazos eran prueba suficiente de su género.

    - Mierda, me quedaré hasta que salga. Harry, conviene que me ayudes, tal vez pierda el control si lo huelo muy cerca. – Harry asintió, como si fuera algo normal que Liam le pidiera ayuda para detenerse, un alfa adulto, si intentaba alcanzar a un omega en celo. Era muy chistoso.

    - Li, él no te detendrá. Es sólo un niño.

    - Créeme. Él puede. De hecho, lo hizo.

    - ¿Lo lastimaste? Si lo hiciste, puedes irte ahora mismo o…

    - Estoy bien, soy más rápido. Él es demasiado pesado como para luchar conmigo. – Harry sonrió. Louis pensaba que su hijo estaba loco, pero cuando envolvió sus brazos en su cintura dejó de pensar. Era la primera vez, y Louis nunca pensó mucho sobre el tema pero Harry era muy muy alto para su edad, y sus brazos eran cálidos. Se halló a sí mismo perdiéndose en aquellos brazos antes de que Harry hundiera la cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

    - Tú siempre hueles mejor. – susurró, Louis tiritó y desenroscó los brazos de su hijo, besando su cabeza y empujando a Liam afuera.

    Una hora más tarde, todo el mundo se había ido y Zayn salió de la habitación. Liam trató de ir por él, pero Harry lo detuvo. Zayn lo miró por mucho rato, olfateando el aire y gimiendo por lo bajo.

    - ¡Harry! Tómame, por favor tómame…

    - No, Zee. No eres tú mismo ahora.

    - ¡Pero tú hueles tan bien! Nunca lo noté hasta ahora… - el chico estaba tratando de escapar del agarre de Doniya.

    - No me estás oliendo a mí, supongo que es Liam. Tú estás acostumbrado a mi olor, sabrías si fuera yo. Ve a casa.

    Liam estaba ahora con su cabeza enterrada en el cabello de Louis, inhalando profundo con sus ojos cerrados, Louis permitiéndole hacerlo como una distracción del omega en celo. Liam tembló y él agarró su cara.

    - Mírame. – dijo, Liam abrió los ojos, parpadeó una vez, Louis sabía que iba a perder el control. Zayn estaba en la puerta y necesitaba tiempo, así que jaló a su mejor amigo cerca con una mano en su cuello y lo besó.

    Funcionó.


	5. Celos y Celos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD: Estén atent@s a CUALQUIER error que pueda haber y, por favor, avisenme en los comentarios así lo puedo arreglar. Nunca se lo puede revisar suficientes veces!!

    El sonido del auto desapareció lentamente, pero Liam seguía allí. Louis rompió el beso.

    - Me besaste. - dijo sorprendido. El chico de ojos azules se ruborizó. Liam parecía una estatua, hasta que tomó a Louis por la remera y lo arrastró para besarlo nuevamente como si no hubiera un mañana.

    Por supuesto, Harry los vio. Rugió, literalmente asustando a toda la familia, y empujó a Liam.

    - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo?! – parecía asesino, con un brillo en sus ojos que Louis nunca había visto antes, algo profundo, furioso y violento. Pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo porque Harry agarró su mano con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria y lo empujó a la casa, cerrando la puerta, trabándola y girando para enfrentar a Liam. - ¡Él es mío! –Liam resopló.

    - No, él es tu padre. No puede ser tu pareja.

    - Él es mío.

    - No lo es, niño. Él es un omega muy atractivo y sin compañero, no es tuyo y nunca lo será.

    - Lo será, créeme. Voy a dejar esto pasar porque estás confundido por la esencia de Zayn y sé que no deseas a Louis. Si lo hicieras, ya lo habrías reclamado. Así que vete. – No había duda en su voz y era difícil de creer que tenía doce.

    - Soy mayor que tú, no me asustas. Y me gusta tu padre, siempre me ha gustado.

    - Tú no lo amas. Nadie lo amará suficiente, como yo. Pero tú no lo amas y solo por eso no lo tendrás. Vé a buscar un omega pronto, antes de que me canse de ti.

    - Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y exactamente qué es lo que vas a hacerme tú, un niño de doce años, si no lo hago? – dijo Liam y, si se lo miraba desde afuera, era hilarante. Liam, un hombre adulto, grande y muscular y blah blah blah, estaba enfrentándose a un niño de doce años, delgado y bonito.

    - Lo haré odiarte. Si me tocas, Louis nunca te lo perdonará. Y yo nunca miento, así que él me creerá.

    - No lo harías. – la voz de Liam sonaba grave, sorprendida y herida.

    - Lo haría, y lo haré si lo vuelves a tocar. – Harry se dio vuelta, caminando hacia la casa.

    - Estás enfermo, Harry. Eso no…

    - No quiero oírte. Vete. – Adentro, Harry tomó a Louis del brazo y lo apuró escaleras arriba.

    - Harry, ¿Qué…? ¡Suéltame! ¡Ahora, Harry! – su madre y hermanas lo miraron confundido, pero Harry estaba en modo alfa, más fuerte de lo normal y no quería lastimarlo.

    - Deja de luchar, Louis. – Louis se quedó sin aliento. Harry lo llamó por su primer nombre.

    - No me puedes llamar así. Soy tu padre y… - Harry solo se rió.

    - No puedes detenerme. Ahora, deja de forcejear.

    - Déjame. Ahora. Soy tu padre. Has lo que te digo o te castigaré por un mes.

    - Cállate, Louis. – dijo el más joven en su voz de alfa, y Louis tuvo que obedecer. Debía hacerlo porque él era un maldito omega y cada instinto en su cuerpo le gritaba ‘debes obedecer al alfa’.

    Cuando ya estaban en la habitación, Harry cerró la puerta, la trabó y lo hizo sentarse en la cama. Luego, tomó su mano, haciéndolo pararse otra vez, con el ceño fruncido.

    - ¿Qué estás…? – Louis tuvo su respuesta antes de poder terminar la pregunta. Harry lo sentó en su regazo, ignorando la diferencia de peso y tamaño sin quejarse. De hecho, el chico se acurrucó contra su cuello, movió su remera para besar su hombro, y lo mordió con mucha fuerza mientras lo sostenía cerca, sus manos en la espalda baja de Louis.

    Al principio, Louis estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar, pero luego sintió su cuerpo en llamas, la mano de Harry presionando cuidadosamente para hacerlo arquear la espalda y poder ponerse pecho a pecho. No estaba alterándose pero debería. Éste era Harry, su hijo de doce años. El más joven movió su boca hasta el pulso de Louis, besando, mordiendo y succionando para dejar una marca, lamiéndola juguetonamente luego de hacerla. Louis gimió cuando las garras de Harry se clavaron en sus músculos, sin llegar a lastimarlo. Estaba a punto de comenzar a enloquecer cuando lo sintió. Abrió los ojos, corriendo lejos de allí y mirando a Harry sonreír animadamente, sabiendo que estaba marcado por un buen tiempo.

 

 

    Alrededor de dos meses después, se mudaron. Era refrescante; a decir verdad, tenían mucho espacio sólo para ellos dos, y afortunadamente fue a tiempo para el primer celo de Harry. Louis lo encerró (era necesario, Harry no era él mismo) y se fue de la casa por horas, regresando para cocinarle algo y dejarlo en la habitación, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola más rápido que el mejor ladrón, asustado de la posible reacción de su hijo.

    El departamento les dio tiempo para estar juntos, era raro no tener a las niñas interrumpiendo sus conversaciones, o poder sentarse a hacer tarea juntos sin oír peleas o la televisión. Harry incluso invitaba amigos y hacía pijamadas; la mayor parte del tiempo era Zayn, y Louis estaba seguro que el chico quería convertir a Harry en su compañero.

    - ¿Harry?

    - ¿Sí, Louis? – ni siquiera se inmutó, ya que Harry se rehusaba a llamarlo papá o algo por el estilo desde su cumpleaños; Louis lo castigó por ello, pero no funcionó (como todo lo demás con Harry, honestamente).

    - ¿Te gusta Zayn?

    - Sí. Pero como un amigo, nada más.

    - Genial, porque eres muy joven para emparejarte con alguien y…

    - No necesito un omega, estoy bien. – Louis dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, porque él era muy joven y no estaba para nada listo. Pero Harry lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla antes de decir:

    - Te tengo a ti.

    - No. No de nuevo. Ya hablamos de esto.

    - No voy a cambiar de opinión.

    - Irás al psiquiatra.

    - ¿Y crees que eso ayudará? ¿Pastillas? – Louis sintió una ola de culpa y nauseas. Maldito psiquiatra y sus malditas pastillas.

    - Es un intento.

    - Nunca cambiaré de opinión.

    - Tienes doce, Harry. No sabes lo que piensas.

    Y lo hizo, Harry fue y huyó cada vez. Escupió cada píldora, se rehusó a hablar con la psicóloga, se rió ante la impotencia de Louis.

    - Deja de intentarlo, Lou. No voy a cambiar. –

    Ya casi tenía trece, Y Louis estaba tan cansado de esto, podía sentir su relación cayéndose a pedazos, incluso si Harry no decía una palabra, podía sentir cómo se sentía; solo y triste, porque todos sabían sobre sus visitas al psiquiatra y al psicólogo, y todos decían que era un fenómeno. Así que Louis también renunció a esa opción. Le dijeron que necesitaba un compañero, hasta que no estuviera reclamado Harry seguiría teniendo esperanza.

    Una noche, Zayn estaba durmiendo en su casa. Se suponía que debían estar dormidos, incluso Louis, pero él sintió el olor. _Omega en celo_. _Lo hizo a propósito_ pensó, tomando el teléfono y llamando a la hermana de Zayn. Caminó hasta la habitación de su hijo y tocó la puerta. Harry estaba gruñendo adentro.

    - ¡Harry! Cielo, la hermana de Zayn está en camino a recogerlo.

    - ¡Entra! – dijo, y eso mismo hizo Louis. Zayn estaba en el regazo de su hijo, frotándose contra él y Harry se mantenía completamente quieto. – Quítamelo de encima.- le pidió, con voz suplicante. Louis tomó a Zayn por los brazos y trató de desengancharlo, pero el jovencito se sostuvo más fuerte.

    - ¡No, lo quiero, por favor! – dijo rogando.

    - No. Quítate de encima. – Zayn se negó y besó a Harry. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Louis.

    - ¡Dije que te quitaras de encima de él! ¡Ahora! – gruñó sin querer, y le empujó. Zayn cayó al suelo y Louis se apresuró a sacarlo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un _quédate ahí, Harry_.

    - Por favor… suéltame… - dijo el chico de cabello negro, Louis sólo lo sostuvo más cerca.

    - Cálmate, cariño. Vamos, sé que puedes. – Zayn trató, respirando profundo e inhalando la esencia del mayor, estaba caliente, transpirado y temblaba.

    - Lo necesito, necesito un alfa… necesito un nudo.

    - Lo sé, Zee, pero él no te quiere de esa forma.

    - ¡¿Por qué no?! Soy bonito, soy bonito ¿Cierto?

    - Claro que lo eres. – Zayn hizo un puchero, sus labios rojos por morderlos y _Dios_ , este chico era la segunda cosa más hermosa que Louis haya visto. – Eres precioso. Él solo no te quiere de esa forma, él no quiere ser tu alfa. No ahora, al menos. – Louis estaba siendo malvado, demasiado honesto pero no podía detenerse. Harry no quería a Zayn, por lo que el chico debía entender.

    - Él nunca me querrá. Te tiene a ti.

    - No. Yo no soy su compañero.

    Zayn estuvo en silencio hasta que sonó el timbre, tembló y Louis le dio su sweater para cubrir su trasero, probablemente empapado (no miró, sabiendo la vergüenza que eso causaba). Abrió la puerta y Doniya ya estaba arrastrando a Zayn fuera de la casa cuando el chico se liberó y regresó, susurrándole a Louis:

\- No es tu pareja. _Aún_.

Luego se fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregunta: ¿Creen que Zayn sepa algo que Louis no?


	6. Cambios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiis :) Perdón por tardar en actualizar, es que tanto yo como Ari (la autora/lectora beta) estamos con problemas de internet y bueno, perdemos la conección... literalmente!!! 
> 
> PD: Estén atent@s a CUALQUIER error que pueda haber y, por favor, avisenme en los comentarios así lo puedo arreglar. Nunca se lo puede revisar suficientes veces!!

    Una vez adentro, caminó hacia la habitación de Harry y tocó la puerta.

    - Haz, ¿Te encuentras bien? – el chico de los ojos verdes abrió y se le tiró encima.

    - Por favor, déjame… - olfateó el pecho de Louis. – Tu cuello. – Harry puso sus manos en éste y lo hizo inclinarse un poco de forma que el chico pudiera enterrar su cara, respirando la esencia de Louis, besando suavemente y apenas lamiendo su pulso.

    - No. Detente.

    - Sólo un segundo. Para dejar de temblar. – suspiró y lo acercó aún más por un momento, luego se separó.

    - Harry, soy tu padre, no tu compañero.

    - No ahora.

    - Sí, ahora, porque necesitas parar.

    - De acuerdo, entonces. Mi próximo celo será afuera y me emparejaré con el o la primer omega que vea.

    - No puedo detenerte si eso es lo que quieres, pero aún eres muy joven para hacerlo.

    - Yo te quiero a ti. – exclamó, sin duda en la voz.

    Louis tragó con dificultad porque su hijo lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos, sin miedo de sus propias palabras y sin un atisbo de duda.

    - Eso no es posible.

    - Estabas celoso. – Louis se sonrojó. Sí, estaba algo celoso, pero ese sentimiento no era normal, y no iba a admitirlo. – Sí, lo estabas. Lo empujaste, te vi. Y le gruñiste; es la segunda vez que te oigo gruñirle a alguien. La primera vez fue…

    - El año pasado, cuando tu compañero de fútbol te pateó. Lo recuerdo.

    - Yo no estaba en peligro, así que tú debías estar celoso. O asustado. No puedo ver por qué.

    - Asustado por ti. Aún no te puedo ver como un alfa.

    - Pero lo soy, Louis. Muy alfa. – Louis se sonrojó y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil. Era su hijo, ¿por qué se sentía de esa forma?

    - Como sea. ¿Qué quieres para cenar? Podemos ordenar pizza ya que detestaste lo que cociné ayer.

    - No. Yo quiero cocinar. – Harry sonrió, tímidamente. Por supuesto, por-maldito-supuesto Harry iría de modo alfa a tierno y adorable cachorro en un segundo. Típico.

    - No, no lo harás.

    - ¿Por qué no? Puedo cocinar, lo sabes. Soy mucho mejor que tú, déjame cocinarte algo.

    - No, ¿por qué lo harías? Soy tu…

    - Cállate. – Louis cerró la boca porque estaba usando su voz de alfa. En serio, ¿cómo lo hacía? – Yo cocinaré. Tú comerás.

 

    Después de esa noche, Harry decidió que quería ser chef por lo que Louis lo envió a tomar clases de cocina. Era bueno, mejorando cada día y practicando las recetas en casa. Louis estaba ganando mucho peso gracias a eso.

    - No, no más torta de postre, por favor.

    - Tú amas mis tortas.

    - Sí, pero estoy muy gordo, y si sigo de esta forma nadie me querrá. – Louis debió haber notado que ese no era un comentario normal para decir en frente de tu hijo de trece años (a propósito, Harry cocinó su propia torta de cumpleaños) quien estaba obsesionado con ser su pareja.

    - No estás gordo, Louis. Eres hermoso así. Y no necesitas gustarle a nadie más que a mí, así que…

    - Quiero una pareja, Harry. Ya hablamos de esto como un millón de veces.

    - Y yo te dije cómo eran las cosas. Yo soy tu pareja, te guste o no. – Louis había tenido suficiente. Los días así eran los peores, y él claramente no tenía idea de qué hacer para que Harry dejara de pensar de esa forma.

    - No. No lo eres. Y no lo serás. Incluso si debo salir en mi próximo celo para conseguirlo. – esa era probablemente la peor forma. Louis parecía un niño en estas ocasiones, ya no sabía qué hacer o decir.

    - ¡No te atrevas! – dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie con la cara roja.

    - Es mi vida, Harry, no puedes detenerme si la quiero vivir de esa forma.

    - Si lo haces, mataré a tu pareja. – Louis conocía a su hijo, y en ese instante, Harry no estaba mintiendo.

 

    Algo nuevo en sus vida era Liam. Liam, quien estaba siempre alrededor. Y cuando dicen siempre, significa siempre. Liam siempre estaba en la casa, almorzaba con ellos, ayudaba a Louis con la casa cuando Harry tenía clases, ayudaba a Harry con la casa cuando Louis estaba muy cansado para hacerlo, pero especialmente estaba allí cuando Zayn también estaba.

    Louis podía ver la forma en la que Liam miraba al chico. Y en serio, no podia culparlo. Zayn y Harry tenían catorce y el chico era tan bonito, su piel lucía tan suave, sus labios carnosos eran rojos, y sus ojos y sus pestañas y todo sobre él era una invitación. Y Louis podía ver cómo Zayn seducía a Liam lentamente. Era algo casi invisible, suaves miradas y sonrisas a escondidas, pequeñas acciones que volvían loco al alfa mayor.

    - Es perfecto, Lou.

    - Lo sé. No seas pedófilo.

    - Estás bromeando, ¿no? no hay forma de que esté interesado en mí. Está enamorado de Harry, y tu me conoces, no lo forzaría.

    - Sí, pero él te quiere a ti. Confía en mí.

    - ¿Por qué? Estás loco. Tú dejas que tu hijo te trate como…

    - Cállate. Eso es muy bajo, Li. Pero créeme, soy un omega y lo conozco lo suficiente. No usa sus neutralizadores aquí. Y sabe que Harry no respondería a él. Es para ti.

    - ¿Él hace qué? Tiene que usarlos. Es peligroso para él salir sin ellos.

    - Dícelo. O mejor, reclámalo así estará a salvo por el resto de su vida.

    - Louis, tiene catorce.

    - ¿Y? Cuánto antes, mejor, Li.

    - Es un niño.

    - No es un niño desde su primer celo. En realidad, eso es lo que un celo significa, que ya no eres un niño y estás listo para tener tus propios hijos, así que…

    - Cállate, no quiero oírlo.

    - Estás muerto por él.

    - Sí, lo estoy. Pero no lo tocaré. Es muy joven.

    - No lo soy. - dijo Zayn, caminando hasta parar junto a Liam. Louis sonrió maliciosamente y los dejó solos en la cocina. Él sabía que no era del todo correcto dejarlos emparejarse, pero Zayn estaba siendo demasiado estúpido sobre los neutralizadores y Liam estaba siendo demasiado bueno (como siempre). Además, Louis podría dejar de preocuparse por la posibilidad de que Harry y Zayn se emparejaran.

    - ¿Harry? Vamos de compras, ¿sí? – Obviamente, Harry estaba más que feliz de hacerlo.

    - No, yo iré contigo. Tú quédate con Zayn.

    - No puedes huir para siempre, Liam. – dijo Zayn, y Liam lo miró cómo si hubiese dicho una blasfemia.

    - Sí puedo. – tomó a Louis del brazo y lo tiró hacia afuera. Pero todos en esa casa sabían que era en vano.

    A lo largo del año, Harry creció más. Ahora era solo diez centímetros más bajo que Louis, su voz cambió a grave y demandante. Ya no era el hijo de Louis, se rehusaba a ser llamado nieto o sobrino por su familia. Estaba prácticamente dirigiendo la vida del omega de una forma extraña; porque sí, Harry hacía lo que Louis le pedía que hiciera, pero solamente porque él también quería hacerlo. Louis trató de salir con gente, pero Harry se las ingeniaba para arruinarlo cada vez; estando en casa cuando no debía, marcando con su esencia toda su ropa (su esencia era fuerte ahora, ya nadie se acercaba a Louis), apareciendo en donde estaba Louis y asustando a todo el mundo. Harry era un alfa muy dominante y bastante fuerte para alguien de su edad, siempre ganando sus peleas, ya fueran betas o alfas.

    Cuando pasó, fue cerca del cumpleaños de Liam. Louis entró en celo y Harry se fue a la casa de su abuela. Lloró y gritó y rompió algunos vasos, pero se fue. Y Louis se sentía cansado, viejo y solo.

    Así que llamó a Liam.

    - Li… - dijo cuando el hombre atendió el teléfono.

    - ¿Lou? ¿Estás bien?

    - No. Estoy en celo.

    - Oh amigo, lo siento…

    - Ven.

    - ¿Qué?

    - Ven…

    - No. Sabes lo que ocurrirá si lo hago.

    - Sí, lo sé. Pero ya estamos viejos, Li, y solteros. Y tú no saldrás con Zayn, Y Harry no me dejará salir con nadie. Y tú eres mi mejor amigo.

    - ¿Por qué no Niall?

    - Él no lo haría. – oyó a Liam respirar fuerte desde el otro lado de la línea y esperó.

    - Estoy en camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta ahora? ¡¡Les aviso que se viene lo bueno!!


	7. Tan cerca de derrumbarnos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloo!! Si alguien es de Argentina, seguro sabe lo MAL que funcionan las compañías de internet *en general*. Espero que disfruten este capítulo porque NO SABEN LO QUE SE VIENE!! 
> 
> PD: Estén atent@s a CUALQUIER error que pueda haber y, por favor, avisenme en los comentarios así lo puedo arreglar. Nunca se lo puede revisar suficientes veces!!

   Liam tocó a la puerta y Louis abrió sólo con bóxers. El alfa olfateó el aire y fue automático, sus pupilas se dilataron y comenzó a sacudirse, su pene delineado visiblemente en sus jeans.

    - Mierda, hueles tan bien. – dijo, cerrando la puerta y hundiendo su cara en el cuello del omega, dejando una marca, probando la piel. Louis estaba chorreando y transpirando en sus brazos, solo necesitaba un alfa, ya no podía manejarse a sí mismo. Lloriqueó un poco.

    - Shh, yo te ayudaré, cariño. – y lo besó en la mejilla, yendo hacia su cuello y…

    - ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! – Harry estaba en la puerta (sincronización perfecta, seguro), Zayn detrás de él, e incluso usando neutralizadores, olía. Omega recién salido del celo. Por qué este chico estaba por, en o salido de un celo alrededor de él no era un misterio para Louis.

    Liam dejó de besarlo y los miró.

    - Lo voy a morder. Vete. – puso toda la fuerza de su voz de alfa en esa oración. Pero Harry no se movió. Zayn ya estaba en las escaleras cuando se detuvo.

    - ¡Él es mío! – Harry gritó y Liam se rió, poniendo una mano posesivamente en la espalda de Louis.

    - No lo es. Él será mío.

    - No si estoy aquí para detenerlo.

    - Inténtalo. – dijo Liam, sombras en sus ojos y Louis miraba la escena impotente, no se podía mover sin sentir su piel a punto de arder, incluso el aire lo excitaba. Necesitaba un alfa ahora.

    - Liam lo besó y Harry gruñó como si lo hubiesen herido de muerte. Los empujó hacia adentro, rasguñando al mayor y pateándolo. Louis ya no pensaba, su pene más duro que nunca con el aroma de tantos alfas alrededor. Gimió, necesitaba un nudo y lo necesitaba en ese mismo instante.

    - Liam… - dijo en un chillido. Harry gruñó y Louis lo miró. Estaba tan pálido, tan delgado, tan hermoso con su cabello oscuro y sus grandes ojos y hoyuelos que no se mostraban porque estaba llorando. Louis dejó de respirar, Harry era todo lo que alguna vez había amado. Y estaba llorando por él, como todos estos años, lloraba por él.

    El chico de ojos verdes trató una vez más de empujar a Liam y funcionó, pero antes de que Louis pudiera reaccionar, el hombre – sí, un hombre adulto – se estaba abalanzando sobre Harry y ambos rodaron por el piso.

    - ¡DETENTE, LIAM! - gritó, Zayn estaba en la puerta, mirando la escena con grandes ojos y Louis estaba desesperado. – No lo toques ¡No! ¡Lo lastimas y te mato! ¡Te mataré, déjalo ir!

    - ¡Está enfermo, Louis! Está loco. Él…

    - Tú también. Estás atacando a un niño.

    - Vete a la mierda, Louis. ¿sabes qué? Tú también estás enfermo. Tú le sigues la corriente con esta mierda y sabes que está mal. Eres repugnante.

    - Vete. Ahora. No quiero volver a verte.

    - Yo tampoco.

    Se fue. Zayn fue detrás de él, y Harry se quedó parado, secándose las lágrimas y, gracias a Dios, estaba bien.

    - Lou, yo…

    - Tú también vete. Regresa en una semana. – Harry lo hizo.

    Una vez que la casa estaba vacía, Louis se dejó caer en sus rodillas llorando, sosteníendose a sí mismo porque estaba solo. Estaba solo y siempre lo estaría.

 

    Escaleras abajo, Harry estaba llorando con la cara escondida entre las rodillas.

    - Haz…

    - Lo amo, Zayn. Lo amo y no puedo detenerme. Soy un fenómeno, ¿sabes? Yo sé que lo soy. Debería morir, así Louis podría ser feliz.

    - ¡No digas eso! – Zayn lo abrazó, pero Harry no podía parar de temblar.

    - Lo necesito, Zee. ¿Por qué lo necesito tanto?

    - Porque estás enfermo.

    - Tú también estás enfermo, Liam. – respondió Zayn, Liam se veía herido por sus palabras. – Tú lo atacaste.

    - ¡Él me atacó primero!

    - Estabas tratando de tener sexo con su compañero.

    - Él NO es su compañero. ¡¿Cuándo lo van a entender?!

    - Lo es. Excepto por la parte física, ellos son pareja. Y si no lo puedes ver, entonces estás ciego.

    - Está enfermo.

    - No lo está. No lo está porque Harry probablemente no es hijo de Louis. – Harry lo miró confundido.

    - ¿Qué?

    - Si lo fueras, entonces no te sentirías de esta forma. Yo amo a mis padres, pero ellos no huelen bien para mí. Es algo natural, Haz. Y tú no tienes una sola cosa en común con él físicamente.

    - Estás mintiendo. Liam, vete ahora. Me voy a lo de la abuela. Y Liam, ni trates de hacer eso de nuevo, porque prefiero estar muerto a verte con Louis. Vamos, Zee. – pero el omega estaba callado, mirando directo a los ojos de Liam.

    - Hueles muy bien, Liam. – dijo, y Harry rodó los ojos, alejándose y dejándolos solos.

 

    Un mes más tarde, Zayn llevaba felizmente una marca en su cuello, orgulloso de mostrársela a su familia, con su mano firmemente entrelazada con la de Liam.

    Pero Louis estaba soltero, y Niall encontró a alguien con quién mantenerse ocupado. Otro macho omega al cual literalmente encontró en un callejón. Josh era su nombre, tenía veintidós años y un año atrás había sido raptado por un grupo de alfas. Un año completo de abusos, patadas y humillación. Pero cuando Niall lo encontró, apenas se había escapado de ellos, se arrojó a los brazos del rubio, sabiendo que no implicaba ningún peligro. Niall se enamoró inmediatamente. Pero era difícil, Josh estaba obviamente traumatizado y necesitaba terapia, y Niall era tan optimista con todo que seis meses más tarde, llegó a la casa de Louis sonriendo como un niño en navidad.

    - Me besó, Lou.

    - ¡¿Qué?!

    - Josh me besó. – estaba al borde del llanto, Louis nunca se sintió tan feliz por Niall.

    Entre Harry y él las cosas estaban igual. Louis estaba solo, Harry estaba solo, y ellos estaban bien. El más joven no era agresivo, sólo demandante como siempre. Louis lo dejaba porque luego de ese día (nunca volvió a hablar con Liam, tampoco Harry, y estaba perdiendo contacto con Zayn por eso) sabía qué tan arruinadas estaban las cosas. Tan cerca de derrumbarse y tenía miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les parece que va a pasar? ¡Me intriga saber que opinan!


	8. La Horrible Verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holuus :) Lamento haberlos tenido tanto tiempo esperando pero... chan chan chan... HOY HAY DOBLE UPDATE!! 
> 
> Seeeep, hoy pueden disfrutar el doble de la emoción junto a Harry y Louis :D 
> 
> PD: Estén atent@s a CUALQUIER error que pueda haber y, por favor, avisenme en los comentarios así lo puedo arreglar. Nunca se lo puede revisar suficientes veces!!

Harry tenía diecisiete cuando Niall y Josh finalmente se emparejaron. Louis estaba absolutamente feliz por Niall, por Josh, pero se sentía tan tan solo.

Harry siempre estaba allí, por supuesto, con sus asombrosos platos y adorables sonrisas y su voz estúpidamente grave, con sus graciosas historias que tardaban mucho en terminar o perdían sentido en la mitad, con sus grandes manos y amables caricias incluso si Louis trataba de evitarlas. Él estaba allí, algo constante que ahora Louis temía perder. Él estaba mal, tan mal como Harry.

Solían estar bien, hablando normalmente, pero si Harry se acercaba demasiado, rodeaba a Louis con sus brazos y lo besaba en la mejilla, y el omega se sentía atrapado y quería escapar. Una noche lo hizo. Salió, manejó hasta la ciudad vecina tratando de calmarse y dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo causado por tibios brazos y dulces besos, y entró al primer club abierto que vio. No estaba usando neutralizadores, necesitaba conseguir algo de acción, a cualquiera que lo hiciera detener lo que fuese que tenía con Harry.

Estaba bailando, o algo parecido con un hombre grande, alfa por supuesto, tratando de olvidar. Pero él estaba allí. Harry estaba allí, su cara pálida y sus ojos verdes lo miraban fijo. Louis sintió nauseas y se alejó de su acompañante.

\- Nos vamos a casa, Louis. – lo oyó decir.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

\- Conduciendo la motocicleta de Zayn.

\- ¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

\- Ya me oíste. Vamos, va a venir a buscar esa cosa horrible dentro de una hora.

\- No. Tú vete, yo me quedo y…

\- ¿A cojer con Señor Músculos? No, tú te vienes a casa conmigo.

\- No. Esto es… es enfermizo, Harry. Tú eres mi hijo, no te verás a ti mismo como tal pero lo eres, maldición. Te tuve en mi vientre por nueve meses, te crié y…

\- No me importa. No puedo cambiar lo que siento por ti. Lo intenté, créeme, pero nada funciona.

\- No has intentado lo suficiente. – Harry lo miró y aferró su cara con una explosión de fuerza.

\- No tienes ni puta idea lo que he hecho para escapar de esto, Louis. ¿Recuerdas las píldoras? Volví a probarlas, fui a terapia, dejé que me inyectaran cosas, probé con otras drogas que no funcionaron. Traté de salir, tener sexo, ¡Lo probé todo! Nada funcionó. Todo lo que tengo al final del día eres tú. Y te necesito, te quiero y no puedo… escapar de esto. - Harry estaba temblando, Louis llorando. No estaba listo para escuchar esas cosas. Todo estaba tan arruinado.

\- No llores.

\- Te amo Harry, tú eres mi bebé. Tú eres mi bebé y mira lo que te hice…

\- Nunca me has dicho quién es mi padre. – Louis dejó de hablar. Harry nunca le había preguntado sobre él, por lo que Louis nunca le contó.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No lo sé. Tenía una mano sobre mis ojos durante el acto y se fue sin decir una palabra o un gemido o algo, nunca lo vi ni oí y no puedo recordar su olor.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¿Lo dejaste follarte y …? – Louis lo abofeteó.

\- Él me violó, Harry. Yo tenía trece; no estaba buscando tener hijos. Pensé que podrías hacerte la idea, ya que soy tan joven y te tuve a ti. – la boca de Harry estaba abierta en una perfecta “O”. Estaba quieto, como ido.

\- Él… ¿Él te violó? ¡¿Ese hijo de puta?! – Louis recordó las palabras de Liam y su corazón dolió por la ausencia de su amigo, pero Harry era más importante en ese momento. – Fuiste violado. ¡¿Y me conservaste?! ¡¿Y me amas?! Cómo… y yo… yo soy igual a él, ¿no es cierto? No me parezco a ti, así que debo ser igual a él. Oh Dios.

\- Harry. Cálmate, Harry. Mírame..

\- No puedo. Soy como él. Y pasé mi toda mi vida haciendo la tuya miserable. Soy… soy la peor cosa que te pudo haber pasado. Debería estar muerto, debería… Oh Dios, me tengo que ir.

\- ¡No! ¡Detente! Oye…

\- ¿Quisiste dehacerte de mí?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Contéstame!

\- Al principio, yo…

\- ¡¿Un aborto?!

\- ¡No! No podíamos…

\- Pagarlo. De acuerdo. Entonces, adopción. – Louis no dijo nada.

\- Mierda. Debo irme.

\- ¡No! ¡Harry! – pero era muy tarde. Harry estaba en la motocicleta, alejándose más rápido de lo que era seguro y muy muy lejos. Louis trató de seguirlo, pero no lo pudo encontrar.

Harry volvió a casa al día siguiente.

\- Me detendré. – fue lo primero que dijo. Louis frunció el seño.

\- ¿Qué es lo que…?

\- Con todo el rollo acosador. Te dejaré encontrar un compañero. Yo también buscaré a alguien. Realmente lamento todo esto. Sólo no… no me odies, ¿si? Puedo vivir con…- pero Louis lo abrazó con desesperación, besando su pelo y sonriendo con alivio. Nunca se había sentido tan perdido, triste y preocupado como la noche anterior.

\- Lo digo en serio, me detendré pero no me odies. Sé que soy una persona horrible, que deberías odiarme y …

\- Cállate. Te amo, Harry, más que a nada en todo el mundo. Te amo y eres el mejor niño en la historia.- Harry se aferró a él y Louis sintió su corazón latir con más velocidad.

\- Yo también te amo. – pero Harry lo decía de una forma distinta. – Pero por favor, solo por esta noche y nunca más, puedo… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Sólo dormir, lo prometo. – Louis lo miró, y vio un vago reflejo de su Harry. Este Harry estaba triste, derrotado y vacío. Una última vez no podía lastimar.

\- Sí, una última vez. – se fueron a la cama y se acurrucaron juntos. Louis tembló ante la forma en que encajaban, Harry cubriéndolo, haciéndolo sentir seguro. Ocultó su cabeza en sus rulos, olfateando y tratando de calmar su corazón, sintiendo sus lágrimas mojar su propio pelo.

Estaban tan arruinado.

\- Yo solo… sabes que incluso si me emparejo con alguien, siempre, siempre te amaré. Siempre te querré. Para siempre.


	9. Tristeza y Una Propuesta

    Después de eso, las cosas se volvieron raras.

    Harry salía abiertamente en citas, montones y montones de chicas y chicos, betas y omegas, y Louis encontró a Olly, un bonito chico castaño, pálido y con ojos marrones.  
Olly sabía que era un omega, pero nunca lo trató de sumiso. Louis siempre estaba encima y así funcionaban. Cuando llegó su celo, Louis lo echó de la casa, asustado incluso si su pareja era un beta.

    Pero era difícil. Harry estaba celoso, Louis estaba celoso; Harry se graduó y Louis obtuvo un ascenso, por lo que nunca estaba en casa o estaba en casa de Olly. Era difícil. Y lo era mucho más cuando Harry comenzó a asistir el Instituto de Chefs, porque literalmente no tenía tiempo para estar en casa.

    Lentamente comenzaron a separarse, y Louis lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a Harry cada segundo, extrañaba sus ojos, su risa, su olor.

    Harry tenía veinte cuando a Louis le propusieron emparejarse. Y la peor parte era que Harry estaba en casa y pudo oír todo.

    - Emparéjate conmigo. – dijo Olly. – Te amo, Louis. – dejó de respirar y oyó un fuerte ruido, como de vasos rompiéndose. Harry.

  
    - Espera un segundo. – dijo, caminando hasta la cocina donde encontró a Harry. Era como si lo viera por primera vez en años. Harry era tan alto, con anchos hombros, el pelo hacia atrás y sus ojos siempre verdes. Pero no estaba sonriendo, en cambio se aferraba a la mesada con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

    - ¿Harry?

    - No. Aléjate. Yo no… mierda. – estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

    - ¿Qué ocurre?

    - Todo ocurre. Necesito… ¡Aléjate, Louis!

    - No. ¿Qué est…?

    - Vas a emparejarte, Louis. Y yo no puedo. No puedo estar malditamente de acuerdo con eso. Pasaron dos años, y aún te siento en mis brazos. Sólo fue una noche, ¿sabes? Y no puedo tocar a nadie. ¡No puse una sola mano en nadie desde esa noche y tú te lo follaste! Y ahora él… tú serás suyo. No tengo instintos de alfa con nadie que no seas tú. No me importan dos carajos cualquier otro omega, en celo o no… esto es inútil. Soy un alfa inútil, y estoy enfermo.

    Nuevamente, Harry estaba llorando. Pero este llanto era distinto. Contenía tristeza, seguro, pero también había enojo e impotencia, un sentimiento muy fuerte destrozándolo. Louis se dio asco a sí mismo.

    - Oh Dios, esto es… mierda, esto es mi culpa ¿sí? Todo esto es mi culpa, yo te hice esto y…

    - No. Tú me tuviste. Tú me amaste incluso siendo el hijo de ese hombre. Tú… tú eres maravilloso. Una asombrosa persona, un asombroso padre conmigo. Siento tanto que no te hayas deshecho de mí. Tu vida podría haber sido grandiosa.

    - No, detente. Harry, tú eres mi hijo, lo mejor que haya hecho y yo…

    Harry se fue otra vez.

    Pero esta vez, no regresó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doble update :O :O :O 
> 
> ¿Qué les parece el final del capítulo? ¿Qué va a hacer Harry?


	10. El Regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar tanto en subirlo !! Mi lectora beta (valga aclarar que es la autora del libro) tuvo problemas con su pc y no podía leerlo :(

Un mes más tarde, Louis rompió con Olly. Aún no había señales de Harry.

Caminaba por las calles, preguntándole a todo el mundo si lo habían visto, llamándolo infinitas veces, incluso llamando a la policía. Pero no había señales de él por ningún lado.

Louis comenzó a dormir en la cama de Harry, calmándose con su aroma. Se estaba muriendo por dentro, y tenía las últimas palabras de Olly grabadas a fuego en su cabeza.

\- En serio, Lou. Me voy porque tu solo… Jesús, tú estás loco. Ustedes dos aprendieron a vivir como una pareja, como alfa y omega sin la parte física. Mírate ahora, comportándote de la misma forma que un omega emparejado cuando su alfa se va. Tú mismo me lo has dicho, mira: te despertabas cuando él lo hacía, desayunaban juntos, él cocinaba para ti y tú comías, felicitándolo por lo bueno que era, asegurándote de que lo supiera. Nunca dejabas la casa sin decirle adiós y en dónde estabas a toda hora. Él era un alfa cuidando de su omega, antes que yo. Estos dos años fueron sólo… un lapso, nada más.

Y tal vez Olly tenía razón, porque Louis estaba perdido, completamente perdido sin Harry. Era inútil si su niño de rulos no estaba con él. Y ya no era un niño. Pero la cosa es que Louis lo extrañaba mucho, lo necesitaba como aire, probablemente más.

El apartamento era grande, debía reconocerlo, por lo que se fue a la casa de su madre en busca de un poco de calor familiar. Era inútil, extrañaba a Harry aún más, su aroma no lo envolvía y Louis tenía noches sin descanso y días malos. Estaba pálido, no comía mucho, estaba más flaco que nunca y se sentía triste, muy muy triste.

\- Lou, cielo…

\- No, mamá. No quiero oírlo. Ya sé que soy un ser humano horrible por lo que le hice. Dejaré de buscarlo. Lo dejaré ir. Es lo mejor para ambos.

\- Okay.

Pero un día, dos meses después de la “noche triste” como Louis le decía, Harry regresó a una casa vacía. En realidad, no estaba vacía, pero eso parecía. Ninguna luz prendida, polvo en los muebles, platos sucios, ropa en el piso. Pero Louis estaba allí,

acurrucado en el sofá, durmiendo; era una pequeña bola a los pies del sillón, escondido debajo de una manta, y Harry dejó de respirar cuando lo vio tan delgado.

\- Debería haber sabido que harías esto. Siempre tan dramático. – dijo, suspirando y sentándose a su lado. Inmediatamente, Louis despertó.

\- ¿Harry? – preguntó, su voz ronca por el sueño. Harry sonrió y Louis ya estaba tirándose sobre él. - ¡Harry! ¡Regresaste! ¡Oh, te extrañé, te extraño tanto Harry! Lo siento, ya no estoy con Olly. Ahora puedes quedarte, puedes…

\- Shhh. Está bien.

\- Tú no… no te volverás a ir, ¿cierto? –había temor en su voz, Harry casi podía tocarlo.

\- No, claro que no. Mañana me gustaría que conocieras a alguien. – dijo lentamente, su voz reconfortante pero Louis se alejó como si Harry estuviera en llamas.

\- ¿Te emparejaste? – preguntó, y Harry abrió los ojos, confundido. Luego comprendió.

\- Oh, no, no. Claro que no. Aún estoy… ya sabes, obsesionado contigo, supongo, puedes llamarlo así si quieres.

\- No lo haré. Yo no… no me importa. No puedo estar contigo de esa manera, pero quiero estar en tu vida. En realidad es más egoísta que eso, te quiero a ti en mi vida. Te necesito.

Harry sonrió, tocando la mejilla de Louis muy cuidadosamente, y Louis se derritió ante el gesto. Era tan omega.

\- Está bien. Vamos a dormir, yo tomaré una ducha y luego iré a mi habitación. Pero te llevaré a tu cama, vamos. – Louis se sonrojó un poco y Harry frunció el seño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estuve…durmiendo en tu cama. Lo siento. – Harry jadeó, sorprendido porque realmente no se esperaba eso. Ya no podía soportarlo. Sostuvo al mayor contra su pecho, respirando profundamente en su cabello, llenando sus pulmones con la esencia de Louis, respirando por primera vez en dos meses. Besó su frente, casi llorando de la felicidad, esto era todo lo que necesitaba.

\- Okay, te llevaré a mi cama y yo dormiré en la tuya.

\- No. Duerme en tu cama, yo dormiré en la mía.

\- Lo que prefieras, cari… Louis

Y se pararon, Harry lo acompañó, lo tapó con las sábanas y lo besó en la frente una vez más antes de marcharse.

Mañana, pensó, hasta mañana.

Louis se despertó con el olor de huevos en la sartén rodeándolo.

\- ¡¿Harry?! – lo llamó frenéticamente, abandonando la habitación y corriendo a la cocina, donde Harry estaba cocinando como solía hacerlo. El chico estaba bronceado, su cuerpo estaba trabajado y Louis se sonrojó porque lo estaba abrazando por detrás y era bajo, su cara entre los omóplatos de Harry.

\- Buenos días, Louis. – saludó, sus ojos brillando ante la imagen de Louis solo en bóxers. Compórtate - ¿Te apetecen unos huevos Benedict?

\- Si, totalmente. Primero tomaré una ducha. No… no te vayas, ¿okay? – dijo Louis, temblando ante la idea. Harry se dio vuelta y lo abrazó. Demonios, allí es exactamente donde pertenece, no era justo, no se supone que uno se sienta de esta forma por el chico al que diste a luz. Jesús. Louis era el hombre más enfermo de la tierra.

\- No me iré a ningún lado. Estaré en casa cuando regreses del trabajo.

\- Lo dices en serio, ¿cierto? – el corazón de Harry dolía por él, quería patearse a sí mismo por eso, por la forma en la que Louis estaba presionado contra su pecho, su cuerpo frío y la mirada, frenética.

\- Estaré aquí, lo prometo.

\- Okay. Me iré a duchar, entonces.

Un par de horas. Sólo un par de horas.

 

 

\- ¡¿Harry?! – lo llamó, tan pronto como abrió la puerta.

\- Estoy aquí. Hice pastel, ¿quieres un poco? Es una nueva receta, naranja con arándanos. – Louis estaba hambriento con sólo ver el pastel. Y demonios, estaba tan delgado, esos pantalones solían estar llenos de muslos musculosos; ahora solo lucían feos, vacíos. La remera le quedaba gigante, no había barriga, sus pómulos se notaban cada vez más. Incluso su trasero era más pequeño. – En mi opinión está bien, pero me gustaría la tuya. – Harry le tendió una porción, pero Louis la mordió desde su mano. La mente de Harry se puso en blanco por un segundo.

\- Mmm, está buena. ¡Deliciosa, Harry! Los pasteles son lo tuyo. Más. – los ojos de Louis aún parecían nerviosos, mirándolo como esperando por un cambio abrupto, pero Harry le dio otra porción de pastel y sonrió.

Pronto.


	11. Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha :) ¿Qué es de sus vidas? 
> 
> En Buenos Aires (FINALLY!!!) llegó la primavera y el clima está HERMOSO!!!
> 
> Pregunta del día: ¿Cómo está el clima en sus ciudades? Tengo curiosidad :D 
> 
> *Me!

\- ¿Louis?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Quiero que conozcas a alguien, ¿recuerdas?

\- Oh, sí. Seguro.

\- Él está en la puerta, quédate aquí. – Louis lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo. – No voy a irme. Lo iré a buscar y estaré de vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Harry lo calmó con un beso en la mejilla y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola.

El chico que venía con él, y Louis lo supo a primera vista, era un familiar.

\- Hola, soy Lucas…tu hijo.

\- Disculpa, ¿Qué?

\- Soy Lucas…

\- Eso lo oí, de hecho te oigo. Tú eres mi… oh mi Dios, tienes mi nariz. – se puso en pie lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y se apresuró a pararse frente al chico. Tenía su nariz, su maldita nariz. Y sus ojos, sus cejas. Incluso un atisbo de sus labios y sus mejillas. Lucas era rubio, cabello corto y piel pálida (por su padre, probablemente pensó Louis), cerca de cinco centímetros más alto que él, delgado.

\- Tú eres… también tienes mis ojos.

\- Sí, Harry lo mencionó.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Es decir, yo estoy… no estaba listo para esto. Jesús, mírate. – y estaba sonriendo, como un idiota porque este chico tenía sus ojos, y su nariz, y sus mejillas rojas, y una sonrisa tan nerviosa como la suya.

\- Bueno, es… una larga historia.

\- ¿Prefieren que me vaya? – preguntó Harry desde el marco de la puerta. Louis palideció.

\- ¡No! Es decir… no, por favor, no lo hagas. ¿Podrían ambos explicarme esto? Tengo tiempo.

\- Ok. – Louis tomó la mano de Lucas y wow, lo sintió en sus huesos, si eso era posible. Se giró para mirar al chico y éste estaba estático, como ido.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, es solo que… lo sentí. Eso que dicen que deberías sentir con tus padres, especialmente si es un omega. Es un lazo, es el primer lazo que una persona tiene, más primitivo y fuerte si los padres son alfa y omega… lo siento, eso fue raro. Es sólo que… estoy estudiando medicina y realmente me gusta la dinámica Alfa/omega, por lo que…

\- Está bien. Es genial, no me importa. Fue interesante, y está en lo cierto. Yo… yo también lo sentí. – y lo hizo, el mismo estilo de lazo que compartía con su madre y hermanas, pero mucho más fuerte, el lazo que significaba familia. La sonrisa de Lucas era inmensa y Louis podía ver tantas cosas de su propia cara en él que parecía irreal.

\- Vengan, siéntense. Hablemos.

 

Bueno, la historia era algo así : Anne, la madre biológica de Harry tuvo una severa depresión post-parto en el mismo momento que Louis tenía a Lucas. No estaba en su mejor estado mental y las enfermeras no estaban controlando cuando ella tomó a Lucas en lugar de Harry y lo tiró, pensando que era su propio hijo. Cuando las enfermeras buscaron al bebé Tomlinson, no había ningún bebé en la cuna, por lo que llamaron a su jefe y ¿adivinen qué? Anne les dio a Harry, diciéndoles que era el bebé Tomlinson, ignorante ante el hecho de que era su propio hijo.

\- ¿Por qué no preguntaron?

\- Ellos sabían sobre ella, me encontraron afuera.

Louis se marchó y Anne se quedó otras dos semanas y media porque se rehusaba a alimentar a Lucas (Louis quería matar a la mujer, en serio), diciendo que no era su hijo, hasta que lo agarró en brazos y desde ese momento nunca lo dejó ir.

Ella olvidó todo sobre el episodio de Harry y las enfermeras.

\- ¿Por qué estaba tan…?

\- ¿Ida? Mamá perdió cuatro embarazos antes de Harry. El último fue cuando el bebé tenía seis meses, quería un bebé con tantas ganas… y pensó que el bebé en la cuna,

Harry, no era el bebé que tenía dentro, pensó que era yo. No lo sé, pregúntale a ella porque eso no es algo que pueda explicarte yo. – dijo Lucas. Louis asintió; iba a preguntárselo a ella. – La cosa es… siempre supe que no era su hijo. No había un lazo, no lo sentía. Entonces traté de ir al hospital, y nadie me dijo nada por las “reglas paciente-doctor”. Pero Harry es un alfa, debían responderle.

\- ¿Por qué tú…?

\- Años atrás Zayn me dijo que probablemente no fuera tu hijo. Era lógico, ¿sabes? Una obsesión como la mía no es… normal. Te lo dije, nunca te vi como mi padre. Y siempre me sentí del mismo modo hacia ti. Está en mi naturaleza, supongo. Entonces fui al hospital, pregunté y se rehusaron, así que usé mi voz alfa con una enfermera omega y ella me dio los registros. Busqué madre por madre, era raro porque hubieron seis personas y tú dando a luz ese día, por lo que toqué en las primeras seis puertas y luego en la de Anne y bueno, básicamente lo mismo que pasó contigo y Lucas hace un momento nos ocurrió a nosotros.

\- Entonces tú… la conociste. ¿Estuviste viviendo con ella?

\- No, estaba cerca pero no propiamente viviendo con ella. Sólo conociéndola, y a Gemma, mi hermana.

\- ¿Tienes una hermana?

\- Sí…

\- Ok. Estoy… abrumado, probablemente. Pero es… es genial. Viniste y cielos, no puedo creerlo, es como una maldita película. Pero estoy feliz de que hayas venido.

\- ¿Debería irme ahora? – dijo Lucas, su voz baja y mirada triste.

\- ¡No, claro que no! Puedes quedarte para la cena, puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres. O puedes ir y volver. Cuando tú quieres, claro. – los ojos de Lucas brillaron ante el comentario.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Me encantaría! No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para conocerte.

\- Por supuesto que puedes regresar. Eres familia. Te llevaré a conocer a mi madre y hermanas algún día, si quieres.

\- Eso sería asombroso.

Lucas se quedó y hablaron por horas, mientras Harry cocinaba pescado (que estuvo delicioso). Louis le sonrió tanto, tan calmado y feliz, y Lucas encajaba en la mesa con ellos.

Lucas ya tenía una pareja. Con otra beta. Eso no era usual, los betas no necesitan emparejarse y usualmente odian la marca que deja la mordida porque los hace verse como omegas. Pero Lucas, y Louis lo notó en un segundo, era igual que él. Un romántico incurable.

\- ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es una chica?

\- Huele demasiado dulce para ser un chico.

\- Gran olfato. Se llama Laila. La amarás. Bueno, eso espero… - y era tan tímido, como un niño de cinco años cerca suyo. Louis ya lo amaba.

\- Creo que necesito conocer a tu madre la próxima vez.

\- Sí, se muere por conocerte. Vivimos como a cinco horas de aquí, pero vendrán. A ella y Gemma, me refiero.

\- Genial. Cuando quieran. Y Laila también.

\- Sí, Laila también.

Lucas se estaba yendo, pero regresó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Louis.

\- Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido. – dijo, la voz reprimida por el hombro del hombre. Louis sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

\- Yo también lo estoy.


	12. No es tan fácil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiiiiis mis amores :) ¿Cómo los trata la vida? 
> 
> ¡Disfruten su update!
> 
> *Me!

\- Okay. Ahora puedes explicarme, ¿por qué nunca contestaste tu teléfono o me llamaste? Estás a salvo en la casa de tu madre…

\- Ya te dije que no estaba en su casa. Perdí mi celular y tenía miedo de llamar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Olly. Pensé que aún estabas con él. Llamé una vez, como tres días luego de irme y él atendió.

\- Nunca me lo dijo. Hijo de perra.

\- Estaba celoso. Siempre lo supo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que siempre supo?

\- Que eres mío. – y Harry lo besó. Bueno, besarlo es una forma de decir, parecía que estaba tratando de robarle el alma con la boca, probablemente. Louis estaba en shock, lo dejó besarlo y sintió sus manos en sus costados, el cuerpo cálido contra el suyo, su esencia envolviéndolo. Harry era un gran besador, Louis debía al menos admitir eso, mordiendo cuando debía, lamiendo cuando tenía que lamer, no demasiada saliva y –demonios – si ya no estaba duro.

Harry puso sus manos en la cintura de Louis y notó que podía cubrirla completamente, sus dedos corazón tocándose en la parte baja de la espalda de Louis. Se giró.

\- Estás demasiado delgado. Mira esto, Louis, puedo rodearte la cintura. – dijo, sus labios en la mandíbula del mayor.

\- No pude… evitarlo, no puedo pensar cuando haces eso. – Harry soltó una risita (soltó una risita, este chico causaría la muerte de Louis), y se detuvo.

\- Te haré comer hasta que vuelvas a lucir sano.

\- Luzco sano. Sólo delgado. Delgado no es malo. De hecho me gusta de esta forma.

\- Pero extraño tus muslos – beso – y tu estómago – y tus brazos – beso – y tu trasero. – beso. Louis se rió pero lo alejó.

\- Mi trasero es lo único que extrañas. Pervertido. A propósito, aunque no sea tu padre biológico, aún soy quien te crió. Te di de mi pecho, Harry.

\- ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡¿Hiciste eso?! Eso es… extraño. No necesitaba saberlo.

\- Solo para que sepas qué tan padre tuyo soy.

\- Más como madre, de hecho.

\- Cierra la boca. Ve a tomar un baño. Apestas.

\- Mi celo está por venir. Apestaré más, si a eso te refieres.

\- Me refiero a que hueles como pescado.

\- Oh. Okay. – Harry trató de besarlo, pero Louis movió la cara.

\- Ya hablaremos de esto. No ahora.

\- Okay.

 

Pero no lo hicieron. Louis estaba casi dormido en su cama cuando Harry apareció, metiéndose en la cama sin dudarlo, rodeando a Louis por detrás y respirando en su cuello. Louis se durmió en sus brazos, sonriendo aunque se negara, sintiéndose a salvo y amado por primera vez en años.

La semana siguiente Harry estaba en celo. Y le rogó a Louis que se quedara. Obviamente, Louis se fue. Y Harry estaba realmente enojado cuando regresó.

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?

\- No me voy a emparejar contigo. – fue como un baldazo de agua helada para el alfa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me voy a emparejar contigo.

\- Estás jugando conmigo. Louis, no soy tu hijo. Entiendes eso, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, pero yo te crié, Harry.

\- Estás jodiendo conmigo, ¡no puedes hablar en serio! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – su cara se tornó roja y sus ojos, aguados. Louis tenía ganas de llorar. – Lo fui a buscar, te demostré que ahora podemos estar juntos. Regresé para estar contigo como tu pareja, no como tu hijo.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo.

\- ¡¿No puedes?! ¡¿No puedes?! Explícamelo, por favor, cómo no puedes cuando dormimos juntos cada noche; cuando miramos películas acurrucados en el sillón, cuando comemos juntos y nos divertimos… ¡y te besé! ¡Me dejaste besarte la otra noche!

\- Fue un error.

\- Tú… maldito mentiroso, tu… ugh, te odio, Louis. Te odio. – Harry cerró la puerta, y Louis suspiró. Pero cinco minutos más tarde, Harry abrió la puerta con una mochila en el hombro y Louis se congeló en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? – preguntó, sin respirar.

\- Me voy, obviamente.

\- No, no puedes irte. Lo prometiste.

\- Lo prometí porque creí que lo comprendías, cómo te quería, cuánto quería estar contigo y estabas bien con eso. Pero viendo que tú aún te… rehusas a estar conmigo, incluso cuando nada lo impide, me voy. Hasta que cambies de parecer o yo encuentre una pareja con quién regresar. – estaba enojado, y era una mentira. Nunca iba a encontrar una pareja, iba a conseguir a Louis, aunque fuese a los ochenta, pero moriría siendo el alfa de Louis.

\- ¡No! No puedes, ¡no lo entiendes! Te amo, te amo ¿de acuerdo? Te lo dije, pero no puedo…

\- No puedes permitirte ser tú mismo. Eso es lo que ocurre. Voy a cambiar mi apellido.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Desde ahora, llámame Harry Styles. Nos vemos, Louis.

Y se fue.

Ese era un horrible hábito suyo, irse y dejar a Louis atrás, llorando en el piso y arañando su propia piel con necesidad.

Harry no pudo olerlo, pero Louis estaba en celo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pd: Todo lo que baja, alguien los sube en algún momento...


	13. Cursi, como una maldita película

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, mis amores! ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Yo acabo de terminar de cursar en la universidad (yaaay!), y fui a una entrevista de trabajo y me fue super bien :D
> 
> ¿Alguien de México fue tan afortunado de ir a los premios Telehit? ¿Quién los está viendo desde su casa? 
> 
> Anyway, disfruten del capítulo... (ya se termina el angst, ¡¡¡lo prometo!!!)

\- Demonios, mis llaves. – dijo, y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Se sentía algo idiota, no había nada más estúpido que huir de casa luego de una pelea y olvidar las llaves. Cursi, como una puta película.

\- ¿Qué car…? – Omega. En celo. Peor. Louis en celo. En cualquier otra ocasión, Harry podría irse, pero el aroma lo estaba volviendo loco. _Okay, debes irte, Harry. Tienes que irte. Lo has hecho desde los tres años, puedes soportar otro celo… oh mi Dios, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo. Mierda._ Sus piernas se movían sin que él lo ordenara, llegó a la puerta y golpeó.

\- ¡¿Louis?! – nunca había olido tan bien antes. Harry sentía un hormigueo en la piel y su miembro palpitaba. - ¡Louis!

Louis tenía que contestar, era su voz de alfa, así que eso hizo.

\- Deberías irte. Deberías irte para siempre. Deberías… - pero fue callado con un beso. Harry pateó la puerta y puso su mano en la espalda del otro hombre, presionándolo contra su pecho, respirando profundo su esencia, dejándose ir. – No. Detente, detente. Por favor…

\- No puedo. Sabes que no puedo… - ahora estaba dejando marcas en su cuello, marcándolo, acariciando su espalda para calmar a un Louis jadeante, tembloroso y con la piel en llamas.

\- ¿Por qué hueles así? Mucho mejor…

\- Dejé de usar neutralizadores.

\- ¿Hace cuánto?

\- Desde que te fuiste. – dijo, poniendo sus manos (muy pequeñas, comparadas con las de Harry) en los rulos del chico, hundiendo los dedos entre su pelo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pensé… pensé que tal vez mi esencia te traería de vuelta. – Harry se congeló.

\- Y no me dejarás emparejarme contigo. – Louis quería gritar, eso no era justo. – Eres increíble. Simplemente increíble. Me iré. Trabaré la puerta. Te veré en una semana.

\- ¿Luego volverás?

\- Sí. Y me emparejaré contigo, Louis. Yo soy tu compañero, te guste o no. – el hombre de los ojos azules tiritó ante esas palabras, tan parecidas a las que había dicho

muchos años antes. Era la misma mirada sin miedo ni duda. Louis le pertenecía. Siempre había sido así.

 

 

Harry regresó luego de seis días, pero lo hizo con su madre y su hermana. Louis sintió algo extraño frente a esas dos mujeres. Estaban… obviamente relacionadas con Harry. Gemma tenía su sonrisa y sus hoyuelos, pero ella era más atrevida, con un humor inteligente del cual cuidarse si no quieres salir lastimado. Anne tenía los ojos y la sonrisa de Harry, incluso su nariz, y todo era tan obvio. Era raro.

Anne se disculpó cerca de un millón de veces, lloró en los hombros de Gemma y Louis no podía hacerle comprender que no era su culpa (lo era, pero no podía decirle eso). Ella dijo que Harry era un hombre encantador, que lo había criado de una forma increíble, y estaba feliz de cuán amable e inteligente era el chico. Gemma fue diferente. Ella no lloró, de hecho sonreía como si supiera algo. Era increíble.

\- Entonces… ¿cuándo te emparejarás con mi hermano, Louis? – preguntó, como si fuese lo único para lo estaba allí. Sonreía de una forma traviesa, muy parecida a Harry.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Yo no… quiero decir, no es que… nosotros no… él es mi hijo. Okay. Es mi hijo y…

\- Nosotras estamos bien con esto. Harry nos contó lo difícil que fueron las cosas para ambos. Nos contó cuánto te ama, y es… es compresible.

\- No, no lo es. Tengo trece, casi catorce años más que él. Tengo treinta y tres, Anne. Él necesita a alguien más joven, más bonito, y no a su padre.

\- Tú no eres su padre – dijeron ambas mujeres a la vez, enfureciendo instantáneamente a Louis.

\- ¿No lo soy? ¿Quién lo crió? Yo lo hice. ¿Quién le enseñó a hablar, a caminar, a ir al baño? ¿A lavarse el cabello? ¿Quién hizo sus tareas con él todos estos años? ¿Quién lo contenía cuando se caía o estaba asustado? ¿Quién habló con todos esos profesores porque sus notas eran estupendas pero se comportaba como un idiota? Yo lo hice. Yo hice todo eso. Así que no vengan a mi casa a decirme que no soy su padre.

\- Lo siento, no lo dije de manera ofensiva, Louis. Sabemos todas las cosas que has hecho por él. Todos los sacrificios…

\- No fueron sacrificios. Yo lo amaba, era mi hijo hasta no hace mucho. Aún lo es. Esa es la razón por la que hice todo eso. No me arrepiento de nada.

\- ¿Pero no lo… amas de otra forma?

\- No es de su incumbencia.

\- Lo es. Es mi hijo.

\- No lo era tres meses atrás.

\- Lo es, no puedes ignorarlo. – todos estaban tensos; Harry quería esconderse debajo de una roca y nunca salir porque Louis, siempre amable y sonriente Louis, estaba mirando a su madre como si fuera la cosa más ofensiva que haya visto en la vida. Y Harry no podía culparlo. Estaban intentando ayudar, pero…

\- Louis…

\- Ustedes no entienden. Tu niño, tu adorable hijo, tú no tienes idea del infierno en el que convirtió mi vida. – Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero Louis lo calló con un gesto de su mano. – Él… él era insufrible. Durante mis celos era agresivo, nadie podía siquiera acercarse a mí porque él gritaba, arañaba, pateaba y rompía cosas. Y sólo tenía tres años. Luego se calmó, pero siempre estaba allí, siendo un maldito posesivo, asustando a quien sea que tratara de llegar a conocerme. Me manipuló mil veces, dormía en mi cama, me abrazaba, me besaba sin mi permiso. Peleé con mi mejor amigo por él, aún no hablo con Liam. – su voz se partió un poco al final. Harry agachó la cabeza. – Asustaba a todo el mundo. Siempre decía que yo era suyo, suyo y de nadie más. Tantas veces le creí. Luego se fue. Se fue por meses y yo estaba perdido porque nunca quise realmente estar con nadie más, porque él me dijo que yo era suyo y le creí. Todos estos años, y él hizo cosas por mí. Y nos lastimamos tan profundo. Pero al final del día, yo tenía un motivo para detenerlo. Él era mi hijo. Ahora no lo es, y yo… y yo estoy perdido. Porque tal vez ustedes están de acuerdo con esto, pero yo lo vi crecer y…

\- Yo también te vi crecer, Louis.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo hice, crecí contigo. Tú eras un niño, así que crecimos juntos. No lo olvides. – dijo Harry, mirándolo directo a los ojos antes de continuar. – Mi primer recuerdo es tu cara, ¿sabes? Tú en celo, de hecho, esa primera vez. Recuerdo tus mejillas coloradas y tu piel más cálida que de costumbre. Recuerdo lo asustado que estaba, porque tú no estabas a salvo en ningún lado. Recuerdo cómo me sentí, temiendo que alguien te fuera a hacer daño, a llevarte de mi lado. Recuerdo tus ojos. Y tú tenías diecisiete. Recuerdo cada cumpleaños después de eso. Tus cumpleaños, no los míos. Recuerdo cada vez que volvías a casa cansado de la escuela y el trabajo. Recuerdo lo triste que estabas cada vez que debías sentarte a explicarme el “soy tu padre, no tu pareja”. Recuerdo oírte llorar en el baño porque Jay se preocupaba por nosotros. Recuerdo cada vez que te hice reír y cada vez que te hice sonrojar; y recuerdo estar loco, desesperado porque no podía hacerte ver cómo eran las cosas para mí. – Harry estaba al borde del llanto, con la esperanza de por fin hacer a Louis entender la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

Harry estaba asustado, porque le dijo a Louis que lo amaba, pero nunca exponiendo su corazón de esa forma. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora, exponiéndose completamente para ganarse a la única persona que quería.

\- Deberíamos irnos. – dijo Gemma, arrastrando a su madre afuera. Louis estaba en cierto estado de shock, procesando las palabras.

\- Yo… Harry, yo…

\- Sé que es difícil, pero debes afrontarlo, Lou. Ya no soy tu hijo, y me he rehusado a serlo por muchos años ya. Y sí, tú me trataste como a tu hijo, pero las cosas han cambiado en los últimos años y… sólo piénsalo, ¿sí? Me iré si eso quieres.

\- Mierda, no. Odio cuando te vas. – era lo más coherente que podría haber dicho considerando su estado. Harry sonrió con tristeza en los ojos y a Louis le dolió el corazón.

\- Pero aún así no me quieres. Genial. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres que haga?

\- Encuentra a alguien mejor. Alguien que… no sea yo.

\- Lo haré, si eso te hace feliz. Estoy muy grande para esto.

\- ¿Tú eres muy grande? ¿Y qué me queda a mí, entonces?

\- No trates de cambiar la atmósfera. Encontraré a alguien, pero espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión.


	14. Rindiéndose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo :) 
> 
> ¡¡¡LEAN ESTA NOTA!!!
> 
> Este capítulo es SUPER IMPORTANTE y seguro los mate de feels... SUERTE!!

_Previamente:_

_\- ¿Tú eres muy grande? ¿Y qué me queda a mí, entonces?_

_\- No trates de cambiar la atmósfera. Encontraré a alguien, pero espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión._

 

Y cómo lo hizo.

Pero trató de ignorarlo.

Dos semanas más tarde, Harry estaba con una chica bonita llamada Puta (su nombre era Jessie, pero ¿a quién le importa?). Ella se lo estaba devorando, lamiendo su cara, y era repugnante. Gracias a Dios, ahora tenía a Lucas en su vida y él estaba siempre ahí, solo o con Laila, o incluso Gemma. Laila era la muchacha más dulce del universo. Era más baja que Louis, cuerpo con curvas y cara de ángel, su cabello era ondulado y de un color entre café y miel, siempre estaba bromeando y sus ojos eran del marrón más oscuro. Era perfecta para Lucas, porque él también era bonito, pero muy tímido e inseguro. Ella lo complementaba tan bien…

\- ¿Louis? – dijo un día Laila. Ya habían pasado la etapa incómoda y le trataba como a un amigo, incluso familia.

\- ¿Sí, cariño?

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- ¿Cómo hice qué?

\- Harry. Harry es tan diferente al estereotipo de alfa. Es dulce, amable y nunca usa su voz de alfa…

\- Oh, no lo sé. Yo soy un omega, asumo que aprendió a respetar a los demás porque vio qué tan duro fue para mí. Mis dos mejores amigos también son alfas, pero ellos crecieron conmigo, por lo que también son respetuosos.

\- ¿Aún no has hablado con Liam?

\- No, y no lo haré.

\- Pero Lou…

\- No, Laila. No quiero.

\- ¿Y qué hay sobre Harry?

\- Él está haciendo su vida.

\- Y tú estás muriendo. En serio, pap… lo siento, no quise decir eso. – se ruborizó. Laila era huérfana, y se había apegado mucho a la familia de Lucas, y ahora también a Louis. La semana anterior Lucas le había preguntado si podía llamarlo “Papá” y Louis casi se desmaya, Harry no lo había llamado así en años.

\- Me puedes decir así, si quieres.

\- Pero tú no eres…

\- Eres la pareja de mi hijo, ¿no es así? – ella asintió. – Entonces eres como mi hija. A propósito, quiero nietos antes de envejecer.

\- Louis, ¡tienes treinta y cuatro!

\- Lo sé, lo sé, ¡estoy bromeando! Primero lo quiero a él con un título y a ti en un teatro.

\- Lo haré, créeme.- ella era actriz, y una muy buena según Louis.

\- Lo sé. Y yo estaré ahí para verte.

\- Con Harry como su pareja.

\- No. Eso no va a pasar.

\- Lo hará. Pronto. Explotarás un día de estos. – Laila sonrió maliciosamente y besó su mejilla antes de irse.

No había forma de que Louis pudiera explotar.

 

En el medio de todo esto, Lucas y Laila conocieron a Jay y a las niñas. Fue un éxito, todos se enamoraron treinta segundos después de decir “hola”. Jay lloró, porque ella siempre lloraba, abrazó a Lucas y lo besó, Louis al borde del llanto. Al borde. Y cuando Jay le preguntó por qué aún no se había emparejado con Harry, Louis se desmayó. Literalmente. Lucas lo miró y se rió, diciéndole que todo el mundo estaba esperando porque Harry era Harry, es decir, terriblemente testarudo.

\- ¿Tú también estás de acuerdo con eso? ¿Que yo me empareje con el chico que era…?

\- Es raro, pero él te ama tanto. Podemos verlo. Y si te hace feliz a ti tambien, no hay nada que te detenga.

 

 

 

 

Lo hizo. Explotó. Estaba en su habitación, escuchando a la Puta gemir. Gemir. En su casa.

Recordó las palabras de Harry como cuchillos en su pecho.

_\- Se la presenté a mamá y a Gemma. Me emparejaré con ella esta noche. Está en celo._

_\- Lo noté. ¿No puede ser en ningún otro lado?_

_\- No._

_\- Entonces los dejaré solos._

Pero no pudo. Fingió que lo hizo, pero se encerró en su habitación. Era un masoquista, eso era.

Estaba enamorado de Harry. Realmente enamorado, completamente ido por él. Debería haberlo sabido, debería haberlo evitado antes, haberse detenido antes o algo. Ahora dolía. Dolía respirar porque él había dicho _“No he tocado a nadie desde esa noche”_. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo, la estaba tocando a ella de formas en las que lo debería estar tocando a él.

Pero debía dejarlo ir. Estaba enfermo, no podía permitir que Harry se enfermara de lo mismo.

\- ¡Muérdeme! ¡Muérdeme… emparéjate conmigo! – gritaba ella. Estaba gritando, así que él debía estar formando su nudo.

Se va a emparejar con ella. Él va a… va a ser suyo. Se irá, tendrá hijos con esa puta. Envejecerá con ella. Me abandonará.

Debía detener el dolor, por lo que abrió la ventana y miró hacia abajo… siete altos y hermosos pisos. Y sí, era dramático; estaba dispuesto a hacer algo como eso porque se estaba volviendo loco.

_Lo siento tanto, Harry… siento tanto estar así de enfermo…_

 

 

 

 

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS! – repentinamente, había un par de cálidas y grandes manos rodeándolo, empujándolo hacia el piso y cerrando la ventana. Había rulos en su cara y el dulce aroma del único alfa que Louis podría amar. – Tú estás… ¡mierda! ¡¿Estabas en la ventana?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Realmente pensabas dejarme de esta forma?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – sonaba enojado, pero abrazaba a Louis de tal forma, tan fuerte, como si fuera a sofocarlo, tan desesperado. – Nunca más volverás siquiera a mirar por una ventana. Nos mudaremos a una casa apenas consiga un trabajo.

\- No seas dramático. – dijo, sonriendo y enroscando sus brazos en la cintura de Harry. Estaba casi desnudo y olía como ella, pero Louis se acurrucó contra él y suspiró, feliz en los brazos de Harry.

\- Maldito seas. Nunca más te acercarás a una ventana, ¿me oíste?

\- Sí.

\- Okay. Llevaré a Jessie a casa. – Louis se encogió. – La llevaré a casa porque romperé con ella.

\- Estabas a punto de volverte su pareja hace un minuto.

\- Ella sabía que no lo iba a hacer. Le dije que soy tuyo.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Y yo no te entiendo a ti. Pero te amo, así que está bien.

\- Okay.

\- Te quedarás en la sala. ¿entendido?

\- Sí, me quedaré allí.

\- Lo digo en serio. Estoy usando mi voz de alfa.

\- No es necesario. Estoy bien ahora.

\- Bien. Estaré de vuelta en cinco minutos.

Pero le tomó una hora, y Louis estaba a punto de comerse los dedos, las uñas ya desaparecidas. Tenía largos rasguños enrojecidos en la piel, estaba acurrucado en una esquina del sillón, al borde del llanto porque, cuando Harry lo abrazó, Louis dejó caer la última pared.

Ya no podía escapar. No podía seguir viviendo de esta forma. Era mayor, estaba cansado y tan, tan enamorado de Harry.

Louis oyó la cerradura y miró hacia la puerta, esperando.

Harry entró, con la mirada cansada pero una sonrisa resplandeciente, caminó hacia Louis y lo besó. Era la primera vez que Louis le correspondía el beso, y Harry se estremeció cuando sintió la humedad de su lengua en sus labios.

\- Ve a tomar un baño. Hueles como ella. – dijo Louis, besándolo en la mejilla y acariciando su espalda.

\- Okay. Ya vuelvo.

Luego de la ducha, Harry recuperó su aroma natural y Louis respiró muchas veces, tratando de mantener la esencia en su interior.

\- ¿Louis?

\- ¿Mhmm?

\- ¿Te estás rindiendo? – Louis dejó de respirar por un segundo, y luego sonrió.

\- Sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN CHAN CHAN...
> 
> ¿Y qué sigue? ¿Qué les parece que les tenga planeado el futuro?
> 
> Besos :D


	15. Enamorados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha, mis copitos de nieve... Es verano, pero a quién le importa?
> 
> Este capítulo se vuelve +18, así que por las dudas voy a poner una advertencia cuando empieza y cuando termina, sí? Pero es posible que se pierdan cosas importante en el medio, así que...
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten!! ;) ;) 
> 
> *Me!

Después de eso, las cosas comenzaron a ser más fáciles y felices que nunca. Harry era simplemente perfecto; sonreía, siempre le dejaba ganar las peleas, le cocinaba, cantaba canciones estúpidas del Top 40 con él, lo besaba de forma tierna en las mañanas y profundamente en las noches.

Pero había algo más, algo que era suyo, como la forma en la que cabían en el sillón, Louis sobre el regazo de Harry; o en la cama, Louis cubriendo el cuerpo de Harry; o la forma en que Harry era cálido pero nunca tanto como para hacerlo sudar; o cómo sus caricias eran suaves cuando debían serlo, pero fuertes y demandantes otras veces.

Harry esperó tres meses hasta el celo de Louis, y cuando se estaba acercando la fecha, le preguntó delicadamente, asustado por la respuesta.

\- ¿Puedo… podemos emparejarnos? – Louis lo miró. Hablaba en serio, pero incluso después de los perfectos últimos meses con días encantadores, no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía Louis. Tenía sus motivos para dudar, porque Louis nunca le dijo _te amo._ Estaba esperando el momento indicado, y éste lo era.

\- Harry, mírame. – lo hizo – Te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti y quiero ser tu pareja.

Eso se sintió como romper alguna especie de máscara, porque sus ojos estuvieron rojos y húmedos en segundos y su labio inferior temblaba. Louis llevó una mano a su mejilla, secando las lágrimas que caían de los ojos verdes.

\- Oh Dios, dime que no estás mintiendo. No seas cruel, porque si estoy a punto de morderte y tú… - Louis lo besó y se sentó en su regazo (Jesús, tenía un fetiche por la diferencia de tamaño), acariciando la espalda de Harry (uno de sus tantos puntos débiles, Louis estaba trabajando en encontrarlos todos) y haciéndolo gemir. Toda la tristeza y las inseguridades se desvanecieron.

\- Genial. Estuve esperando esto desde que tengo tres. – Louis le sonrió.

\- Lo sé.

 

El día iba bien. Louis se despertó solo porque Harry tenía clases temprano y él debía ir a trabajar, pero como todos los días, en la cocina había una taza caliente de café y una porción de una de las nuevas recetas de tortas de Harry esperándolo. Ahora estaba gordo, pero a Harry le gustaba llamarlo “sano” y decía cosas como “al fin regresaron tus muslos”, “mira tus brazos, Dios, los amo” o su favorita “las cosas que podría hacerle a esta – palmada en el trasero – cosa preciosa ahora que está de vuelta”. Harry era atrevido, muy atrevido, pero ahora tenía la libertad de serlo.

Se fue al trabajo, pero sólo soportó hasta el descanso para el almuerzo antes de sentir un hormigueo en la piel.

\- Mierda, no puedo creerlo. – hizo un increíble papel de enfermo, convincente gracias a su mejillas coloradas y su transpiración, y se fue.

Una vez llegado a casa, tomó una ducha para quitarse de encima todos los neutralizadores. Quería que Harry lo deseara, lo oliera y se volviera loco. Pero la primera oleada estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y necesitaba a Harry. Lo llamó, sabiendo que estaba en clase pero que atendería de todas formas.

\- ¿Lou? ¿Está todo b…? Estás en celo. – le tomó un segundo. Sólo escuchando la respiración forzada de Louis ya estaba duro. – Rayos, estoy en camino. Cinco minutos.

Le tomó cerca de quince minutos, pero a Louis no le importó. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de evitar meterse los dedos o frotarse contra las sábanas. Apenas Harry puso un pie en la casa, Louis perdió el control, su esencia golpeándolo tan fuerte que enloqueció por primera vez en años. Él siempre estaba en control de su cuerpo, pero ahora estaba hecho un desastre sobre la cama, al borde de las lágrimas, tratando de quitarse la ropa pero fallando porque todo estaba en llamas; todo olía a Harry. Harry estaba allí. Hola, Harry.

\- Shhh, no llores, no llores, mírame. Bebé, enfócate por un segundo. – y lo hizo, porque Harry se lo pidió. – Eso es. Bien, cariño. Ayúdame a deshacerme de tu ropa. – y si Louis hubiese podido pensar correctamente, se habría dado cuenta de que Harry lo vería desnudo por primera vez.

Estaba sólo en ropa interior cuando el menor se detuvo.

\- Louis, mírame ¿estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? No hay vuelta atrás después de que nos emparejemos. Nunca te dejaré ir después de eso.

\- Lo sé, y lo quiero. Te quiero a ti.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, lo estoy. Te amo, en serio. – Louis trató de volver a juntar las piezas restantes de su sanidad para que su declaración fuera creíble. Se arrodilló en la cama, alcanzando a Harry y quitándole la camisa. Lo besó lentamente, incluso cuando todo lo que quería era ser sujetado contra la cama con un pene entrando y saliendo de él sin descanso.

\- ¿Harry?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy tomando anticonceptivos, no quedaré embarazado.

\- ¿Y?

\- Pensé que debías saberlo.

\- Okay. De todas formas, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah, sí. Tú me estabas desnudando. ¿Qué ocurrió con eso? – Louis dejó escapar una risita y lo besó, dejándose ir en sus brazos porque ahora estaba seguro, estaba con su alfa (demonios, ahora podía llamar a Harry _su alfa_ ) y Harry cuidaría de él.

<+18>

Dios, el aroma. El aroma estaba en todos lados. Louis respiraba la esencia de Harry una y otra vez, sintiendo sus manos en sus costados, su boca en su cuello. El hombre de los ojos azules estaba completamente perdido en su celo, en el placer, jadeando y goteando.

\- Mierda, hueles tan bien. Hueles tan bien… - ahora había un dedo recorriendo su agujero sin entrar. Louis lo quería adentro. – Oh… tan húmedo. Tan mojado para mí, sólo para mí, ¿no es así, amor? – el dedo estaba adentro hasta el nudillo, entrando y saliendo, torturándolo de la forma más dulce. – Serás mío. Todo mío, al fin y para siempre. – Louis se quejó cuando un segundo dedo siguió al primero. Llegaban muy profundo, pero no lo suficiente. Estaba temblando y arañando la espalda de Harry. – Shhh… estoy aquí, bebé.

\- No… no te vayas… nunca más. – dijo jadeante, sintiendo un tercer dedo, tan cerca de perder la cabeza.

\- Nunca más. – y tocó la próstata de Louis, haciéndolo correrse sin previo aviso. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que Louis terminó y sacó sus dedos. El mayor tomó su brazo con fuerza.

\- No te vayas.

\- No lo haré. Solo iba a agarrar una almohada. –

Se besaron por un rato, Louis más calmado gracias al orgasmo y listo para una segunda ronda. Harry estaba desnudo sobre él, piel contra piel, y se sentía perfecto; se sentía como en casa.

La segunda oleada llegó y Louis lloró y mordió el hombro de Harry porque su pene estaba en su entrada pero aún no adentro.

\- Harry… Harry…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

\- Haz algo.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – lo mordió juguetonamente, lamiendo una marca púrpura para hacerla aún más oscura. Louis gimió.

\- Tómame. Anúdame… lo necesito, te necesito, tu nudo… tú sólo por favor…

\- Lou, bebé.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Déjate ir. – usó su voz de alfa y Louis se convirtió una vez más en un desastre, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera “nudo” y “alfa”. Esto era un celo real, algo que Louis nunca había podido experimentar porque siempre estuvo demasiado asustado de dejarse llevar. Pero ahora podía.

Harry mordió su cuello y hombros, aún afuera y frotando la cabeza de su miembro contra la entrada de Louis, dejando su lubricante correr y mojar las sábanas. Harry olfateó y sus instintos se activaron. Tomó a Louis por los muslos y los separó, agachando su cabeza para besarlos y morderlos, respirando sobre su piel y sintiendo su pene palpitar, listo para reclamar al omega.

\- Voy a… - comenzó empujando la punta de su miembro adentro de la lubricada entrada, y siguió hasta que sus testículos tocaron el trasero de Louis.

\- Oh mi Dios. Oh, mierda, mierda, es tan grande, y está adentro… - dijo Louis, mientras trataba de volver a respirar y buscaba a tientas los rulos de Harry, tirando fuerte de ellos una vez que los encontró. No podía respirar, no podía pensar en nada que no estuviese adentro suyo. Se sentía tan lleno, tan completo.

\- Ahora eres mío, todo mío. No puedes correr. No puedes dejar que nadie más te toque.

\- Sólo tú, sólo te quiero a ti… - Harry lo besó profundamente, lamiendo su boca de forma obscena y frotándole los pezones con sus pulgares, logrando que tiemble, gimotee y se pierda aún más en sus sensaciones.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse, una y otra vez hasta que Louis estaba listo para más. Louis tomaba grandes bocanadas de aires y rasguñaba su espalda con gemidos fuertes. Desde ese momento, cada embestida se hacía más y más rápida.

\- ¡Ahí! ¡Mierda, justo ahí! – Harry presionó el bulto de nervios y Louis se corrió por segunda vez, enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de Harry y aferrándose a él, sintiendo que todo su mundo se movía y desaparecía a la vez.

\- Mírame, mírame, Louis. – lo hizo, y lo que encontró, incluso en su estado, lo sorprendió. Había lujuria y mucho deseo, pero más que nada había amor. Podía sentir tanta adoración en sus ojos que entibiaba el corazón de Louis y finalmente se sentí amado. Porque lo era, porque se merecía ese estilo de amor. – Te amo. – dijo Harry antes de sentir su nudo establecerse en lo más profundo del mayor.

Louis sólo podía describirlo como “raro”, porque se sentía genial, mejor que genial. Se sentía perfecto.

Harry se sentía perfecto adentro suyo, asegurándolo, sin una chance de escaparse. Y lo estaba llenando tanto que podía sentir su estómago hincharse.

<Fin +18>

\- Yo también te amo, Harry. Yo también te amo. – respiró Louis, su voz tenue por el agotamiento y la felicidad. El celo se fue por un rato, ahora se sentía completo y feliz.

\- Dímelo cuando no te esté ayudando con un celo.

\- ¿Ayudándome? Creí que tú también querías esto. – Louis lo miró, sus rulos pegados a su frente, gotas de sudor en su cuello y pecho, las más grande siendo secadas por las manos de Louis en la espalda de Harry. Los ojos verdes estaban llenos de amor, tan brillante que Louis quería besarlo hasta que su boca no pudiera seguir moviéndose.

Y eso hizo.  



	16. Lazo y Cosas Nuevas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como regalo de navidad, voy a postear el último capítulo del año (no del fic!!) :)
> 
> Todo super fluff y feliz :D
> 
> Disfruten!!

Tres días más tarde, Louis no podía siquiera moverse de la cama. Estaba agotado, pero más feliz que nunca, cubierto de besos y sudor, con marcas del cuello a los muslos y su vientre estaba hinchado. Louis estaba feliz, casi dormido en los brazos de Harry, cubierto por su esencia. Completo.

\- Louis

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te morderé en la próxima oleada.

\- Okay.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Harry, ya hicimos el amor un millón de veces. Por supuesto que estoy seguro.

\- No es lo mismo. Es un lazo de por vida.

\- Ya lo somos. Una mordida no significa nada.

\- Significa que tú eres mío y nadie puede acercarse si no me gusta.

\- Posesivo.

\- Sólo contigo.

\- Lo sé. Te amo

\- Y yo te amo más.

 

La próxima oleada llegó una hora después, y Harry lo hizo despacio. Haciendo que Louis se volviera loco por él, por su boca y sus manos, por sus sonrisas y sus risas bajas cada vez que él gemía.

Estaba entrando y saliendo de él con fuerza y velocidad, a punto de terminar y necesitaba preguntarle una vez más.

\- Louis… ¿estás seguro? – apenas podía contener su orgasmo. Louis abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas porque todo era muy intenso, y se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto.

Louis acarició la cara del menor con mucha suavidad, sonriéndole y llorando.

\- Muérdeme. – murmuró. Harry se rindió, su nudo más grande que nunca, su boca en el punto de unión de Louis, sus dientes clavándose en la piel, rompiéndola, y ambos lo

sintieron a la vez. Algo envolvió sus corazones, apretándolos, y sintieron lo que el otro sentía. Todo era abrumador.

Louis sintió, por primera vez, todas esas olas de amor a su alrededor, toda la calidez proveniente del corazón de su compañero (wow, Harry era su compañero ahora) lo rodeaba, haciéndolo estremecer y llorar porque estaba muy feliz. Y Harry estaba muy feliz, ahora podía sentir su alegría en él.

Harry sintió, también por primera vez, que Louis correspondía el sentimiento. Sentía el amor, algo tan fuerte y tranquilizador, un amor que existía y era para él. También sintió las inseguridades de Louis, y lo feliz que se sentía. Jadeó, porque la razón de que Louis estuviera tan feliz, lágrima de alivio corriendo por sus mejillas, era él. La razón era que se había enlazado con él, era que él cuidaba de Louis, lo amaba.

\- Esto es…

\- Increíble, lo sé.

\- Te amo, Harry.

\- Y yo a ti.

\- Lo sé.

 

Los próximos días, Louis los pasó descubriendo las ventajas de estar enlazado.

Primero, Louis era aún más sobreprotector (hay que reconocerlo, posesivo), pero ya podía salir sin neutralizadores si salía con Harry. Ahora olía como él (Harry o hacía usar su ropa, incluso él mismo usaba ropa de Louis a veces). Nadie, y quiero decir absolutamente nadie, se acercaba a él por ese motivo.

Segundo, Harry era feliz ahora. Sonreía todo el tiempo, hacía cosas tiernas por él, se acurrucaban juntos y Louis apenas podía acostumbrarse a eso. Pero estaba feliz, Louis podía sentirlo por el lazo, así que él también estaba feliz.

En tercer lugar, el lazo era genial. Louis podía saber dónde estaba Harry, cómo se sentía (incluso cuando estaba en clase y Louis trabajando, podía sentir cuando estaba

nervioso, triste o excitado). Era lindo saber cuándo tu pareja se emociona por algo, especialmente cuando se emociona por ti.

Cuarto, sexo. Cada día. Cada mañana y cada noche, porque Harry era insaciable. Deseaba a Louis todo el tiempo, en todos lados, y ahora él sólo lo tomaba sin pedir permiso. El hombre de los ojos azules se sonroja pensando en los lugares en los que él y Harry hicieron el amor; cada parte y mueble en la casa, para ser honestos. Y Harry era bueno. Era asombroso, era todo lo que un hombre debía ser en la cama. Era gentil porque Harry era siempre gentil, pero podía ser dominante, demandante, haciendo cosas para hacer a Louis llorar de placer, llorar de alivio, o simplemente gritar. También podía ser el hombre más dulce del mundo y hacerlo lento, incluso desesperado, dejando a Louis montarlo mientras le sonreía cálidamente, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes.

Quinto, Harry quería hijos, y los quería ahora. Louis podía sentir su emoción, su ansiedad cada vez que aparecía algo relacionado a los niños. Louis siempre decía “no”, pero en el fondo se moría de ganas por tener a los hijos de Harry.

Todo comenzó una semana después del celo de Louis.

\- ¿Lou…? – Louis podía sentir el temor que Harry sentía. Lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Sí, amor? – y Harry estaba esquivando sus ojos, así que Louis se dirigió hacia él y se sentó en su regazo (su silla favorita, últimamente), forzándolo a mirarlo.- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es sobre… tú sabes.

\- No, no lo sé. Dímelo.

\- Niños.

\- ¿Qué sucede con los niños?

\- ¿Tú… tú quieres…?

\- ¿Tener niños? ¿Contigo?

\- Sí. – Se sonrojó. Louis sintió la diferencia de edad y su corazón se contrajo. Harry lo reconfortó besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla.

\- Creo… creo que eres muy joven para tener hijos, Harry.

\- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? No quiero ser un hombre mayor y que…

\- Que yo sea anciano. Lo entiendo. Pero podemos esperar, Harry. Tengo treinta y cuatro años, podemos esperar a que te gradúes y consigas un trabajo, así tendremos suficiente dinero para comprar una casa y esas cosas. Sólo otros dos años y tú serás un chef, y la gente se morirá por tenerte en sus restaurants.

\- Pero tú quieres niños, ¿cierto? – Harry envió una ola de felicidad y cariño directo al corazón de Louis.

Si se pondría de esta forma, Louis quería trescientos hijos.

Y así siguió, cosas pequeñas, palabras dichas tan naturalmente para Harry. Pero una noche, Louis tuvo suficiente.

El estómago de Louis estaba hinchado gracias a las tres porciones de torta que Harry le dio, y se estaba frotando el vientre sin demasiada importancia. Harry se arrodilló frente a él y corrió su mano, reemplazándola con la suya y levantándole la remera. Tocó la piel, Louis se sonrojó y se sintió raro porque sabía que se veía gordo, pero Harry besó su vientre y lo miró, sonriéndole.

\- Imagínate a nuestros hijos, Lou. Sólo imagínalos. Serán las niñas y niños más bonitos de todos. Todo el mundo querrá estar a su alrededor, las cositas más preciosas del mundo. Espero que tengan tu nariz y tu sonrisa.

\- Y yo espero que tengan tus ojos y tus rulos. – respondió Louis, sin siquiera notarlo. Se sonrojó aún más y Harry lo besó, aplastándolo levemente contra el colchón.

\- Te amo tanto… - tomó a Louis como si fuera una pluma (y sí, Louis tenía un fetiche con ser manejado) y lo llevó a la cama.

\- Y yo te amo más. – dijo el mayor, una vez en la cama.

Ahora quería hijos aún más.


	17. ¿Algún día?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :) 
> 
> ¡¡¡Hoy les traigo SUPER noticias!!! 
> 
> ¡¡¡Ariana (la autora original de The Dumbest Mistake) y yo estamos trabajando juntas en un nuevo proyecto!!!
> 
> Se llama We're Endgame. Está disponible tanto en inglés como en español (ambos idiomas se actualizan a la vez, ya que nosotras mismas hacemos las traducciones). Les dejo el resumen:
> 
> Basada en un universo donde Niall no puede parar de reirse, Liam y Zayn son piezas de un mismo rompecabezas, Harry se siente atraído por Louis y Louis no está seguro de qué es. Animales Espirituales!au
> 
> Éste es el link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5747302/chapters/13242871 , pero de todas formas pueden encontrar los dos idiomas en mi perfil o el de Ariana (Yukii23). Porfis, leanlo :)
> 
> Ahora sí, disfruten del capítulo :)

Otra cosa nueva en sus vidas fue la reunión de sus familias. Fue difícil para las hermanas de Louis entender los cambios, pero lo intentaron y les sonrieron. Jay y Anne se hicieron buenas amigas y hablaban sobre cómo ellos eran la pareja más tierna de todas y qué tan difícil era estar juntos en esta ciudad, incluso cuánto deseaban tener nietos. Lucas y Laila también estaban con ellos y las niñas se llevaron bien fácilmente.

Por último, también estaban Niall, Josh, Zayn y Liam.

Louis no lloró, estuvo al borde de las lágrimas pero pudo contenerse. En cambio, Liam lloró como un bebé, para ser honestos. Abrazó a Louis y no lo soltó hasta que Zayn los arrastró afuera de la casa.

Fue incómodo cuando ellos aparecieron en su puerta, y Liam ya estaba llorando.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – Abrazo. Louis perdió el aliento y le correspondió.

\- Dios, ¡te extrañé tanto, Louis! Pasaron tantos años, amigo. Lo siento tanto, tanto, Louis. Me comporté como un idiota contigo. Te amo, Lou, te amo. Siempre te he amado, eres mi mejor amigo… - dijo entre sollozos, y abrazó a Louis tan fuerte que no le permitía entrar aire al sistema.

\- Liam, déjalo. – dijo Zayn, en tono de burla hacia su pareja.

Louis lo miró. Zayn estaba impactante. Ya era tan alto como Liam, la misma piel sueva pero su cara era la de un adulto. Tenía las mejores mejillas que Louis haya visto en su vida, carnosos labios, cabello casi negro peinado hacia arriba que Louis sumió debe haber tardado al menos una hora en hacerlo; y seguía siendo delgado, pero se podían ver músculos a través de las mangas de su remera.

Liam también había crecido, sus brazos eran más grandes y sus muslos, más fuerte; su cabello estaba corto y se podía ver una ligera barba (algo nuevo para Louis, pues Liam solía afeitarse todos los días). El corazón de Louis se derritió en el abrazo, y al final del día, Liam había sido quien peleó contra tantos chicos por Louis, quien lo había llamado cada día después que ocurrió la violación, quien lo había ayudado a estudiar cada noche que tenía libre.

\- Lo lamento tanto. Nunca pensé que podría no ser tu hijo. No debí hacerlo porque era obvio, pero yo…

\- Liam – interrumpió Harry – tus manos están muy abajo. – Las manos de Liam estaban en la cintura de Louis, por lo que Zayn las golpeó para que las sacara de ahí.

\- No lo toques así. – dijo entre dientes. Louis rió porque sentía que podía hacerlo, se sentía bien tener a Liam en frente suyo, ruborizado y aún con las manos en su cintura, mientras Zayn los miraba de forma juguetona y Harry le sonreía con cariño y una pisca de celos. Todo se sentía bien, estaba bien.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo, Liam. Te extrañé. – y lo besó en la mejilla sólo para ganarse un siseo de parte de Zayn y un gruñido bajo de parte de Harry. Las cosas iban a mejorar.

Liam y Zayn eran la pareja más absurda de la historia, siempre diciéndose cosas tiernas, tocándose de forma tan gentil que podían competir con Harry, y siempre estaban hablando de las cosas más tontas como si nunca hubiesen crecido, como si aún fueran dos niños pequeños. Y Louis no podía notar que Liam era doce años más grande que Zayn porque el chico era igual a él, tan seguro y tan enamorado. Louis notaba todo lo que pasaba por sus ojos, los celos a veces, la posesividad en sus caricias como si lo dijera sin querer: es mío, no te acerques. Louis podía ver por qué eran pareja, toda la amabilidad e ingenuidad de Liam era compensada por la inteligencia y posesividad agresiva de Zayn por su compañero. Zayn era muy posesivo por ser un omega, y Liam, para ser un alfa, era muy amable (o idiota, según Louis). Combinación perfecta, ¿no?

 

Niall y Josh estaban siempre riendo. Louis ya no podía relacionar al Josh de los primeros meses con éste, tan lleno de sonrisas y ojos brillosos, tan ansioso por su embarazo. Intentaron mucho tiempo conseguir un bebé, ya que Josh había tenido muchas heridas internas que lo hacían difícil y peligroso, pero ahora estaba bien y embarazado de seis meses. Estaban esperando a una pequeña niña, y Niall ya la llamaba “su princesa” y “la niña de papi”.

Niall estaba feliz todo el tiempo, y Louis podía entender por qué había esperado hasta encontrar a la persona perfecta. Josh lo valía, porque Niall era una persona naturalmente alegre, pero cuando estaba con Josh era feliz, dulce, y con los pies sobre la tierra. Niall siempre estaba con la cabeza en cualquier lado por la felicidad y no veía las cosas como Josh lo hacía. Josh tenía los pies sobre la tierra, era muy bueno escuchando y dando consejos. Era lo mejor para Niall, quien no podía dejar de hablar o darte consejos sobre algo que no fuesen bebidas, lugares para conseguir bebidas, o comida.

Por eso, Louis se sentaba en su mesa y le sonreía a sus amigos con cariño y calor en el corazón, agarrado firmemente de la mano de Harry, riéndose de los comentarios de Niall, sonriendo cada vez que besaba la panza de Josh y hablando con Zayn mientras Liam le besaba el cuello o se unía a la conversación. Louis siempre sentía la mirada de Harry en él, sus labios en su cuello o su mano, siempre haciéndole notar su presencia, su amor.

Cuando fueron a casa de Niall para ver al bebé por primera vez, Harry estaba hecho una bola de emoción y felicitó a Josh un trillón de veces. Tomó al bebé en sus brazos y Louis sintió algo doler en su corazón, porque Harry sentía tanta felicidad por Josh y Niall, pero también tristeza.

\- ¿Harry? – le preguntó Louis una vez que estaban en el auto de regreso de casa.

\- ¿Sí, amor?

\- ¿Por qué estás tan triste? – Harry suspiró. Se veía cansado, incluso mayor.

\- Yo sólo… no lo sé. Creo que sólo quiero mis propios hijos. Sé que soy joven y todo eso, pero es tan extraño. Siento como si ahora que te tengo, debo darte eso. Porque tal vez es lo que necesitas, y es lo que haría que nuestro lazo sea de por vida. – Louis se ruborizó para después enojarse.

\- Estamos emparejados. Ni sueñes que intentaré romper el lazo. Y no puedes ir teniendo hijos por ese motivo. Tú tienes que… estar listo, que querer formar una vida con tu pareja, debes querer convertirte en el padre de alguien para pasar a ser su refugio del resto del mundo y estar listo para luchar y enseñarle todo lo que sabes para mantenerlo a salvo. Tienes que… - Harry lo calló con un beso, estaba llorando, Louis podía sentir las lágrimas saladas y el dolor en el corazón de Harry.

\- Te amo. Ya sé todo eso, y quiero hijos contigo. Quiero veinte hijos contigo, porque tú serás un gran padre.

\- Tú sabes que soy terrible. Mira lo que…

\- Tú nunca fuiste mi padre, Lou. Ya te lo dije. Serás un padre excelente.

\- También tú. De todas formas, aún no. Así que detén esa tristeza. Algún día.

\- Sí, algún día.


	18. Aún Más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha, mis rayitos de sol :) ¿Cómo los trata la vida? ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Me interesa saber qué es de la vida de mis lectores, así que cuéntenme en los comentarios algo que tengan ganas :) #chusma 
> 
> Ahora sí... ¡disfruten!

Seis meses más tarde, Zayn también estaba embarazado. Liam estaba muy ansioso, preocupado y asustado, todo a la vez. Zayn siempre tenía antojo de las comidas más picantes, por lo que Liam debía estar siempre listo para llamar a Tricia (a veces, también tenía que manejar hasta un restaurant); o llegaba a emocionarse y enojarse por las cosas más pequeñas. Un día, Liam dejó su abrigo sobre el sofá y Zayn lo recogió llorando porque “¡tú nunca me ayudas con la casa!”, y Liam se sonrojaba y casi lloraba con él, sintiéndose culpable, como su fuera la peor pareja de la historia.

\- Li, él sólo está hormonal. No dejes que sus palabras te lastimen, no puede evitarlo. – Niall le dijo esa misma noche, mientras Zayn estaba durmiendo sobre el regazo de su pareja y el resto se despedía. Liam afirmó con la cabeza, pero todos sabían que estaba a punto de convertirse en la mejor ama de que casa que pudiera ser.

Por su parte, Harry estaba cada vez más triste, incluso tenía una pizca de envidia en sus ojos cada vez que veía el estomago de Zayn crecer. Dios, Louis se estaba comenzando a sentir culpable por eso. Pero tenía razón, necesitaban que Harry tuviera un trabajo, una casa y tiempo para tener un bebé.

Cuando la pequeña Ginny dijo “papá” por primera vez, tenía seis meses. Josh sonrió y Niall explotó en llanto (sí, con la cara completamente roja y muchas lágrimas). Harry se moría por un bebé. Louis no podía entender realmente el motivo de tanto deseo, así que les preguntó a sus dos mejores amigos por qué podría ser eso. Encontró su respuesta.

\- Es… lógico, y algo biológico. Consigues una pareja, tienes un bebé. Es como… una forma de confirmar su unión, y cada instinto en tu cuerpo te grita: ten un bebé, estás listo. Es peor cuando los omegas están en celo; fue muy difícil para mí no embarazar a Zayn cuando tenía diecisiete.

\- Sí, fue igual para mí. Y peor, porque con Josh las cosas fueron… ya sabes. Fue difícil porque… demonios, he estado listo para tener niños desde los dieciséis. Ya sabía cuánto quería una pareja y una gran familia. Es extraño y no lo entenderías porque no eres un alfa, pero es incontrolable. Necesitas tener hijos, una familia; necesitas tener eso porque es lo que te convierte en un verdadero alfa. Es lo único que te puede hacer tan feliz en la vida.

Así que Louis decidió que era el momento indicado, porque Harry ya estaba trabajando, habían comenzado a ahorrar para comprar una casa (probablemente con un préstamo a pagar los próximos veinte años) y ya no soportaba el dolor en su pecho cada vez que Harry estaba cerca de parejas felices con bebés o niños. Lo estaba matando.

Dejó de tomar los anticonceptivos y esperó a su celo. Llamó a su madre y Jay estaba feliz por él; ella llamó a Anne, quien lo llamó y le dijo que había estado esperando ese momento, y Anne llamó a Laila, quien le dijo a Lucas, y ambos llamaron para decir que querían un hermanito bebé. Louis estaba muy sonrojado porque todo el mundo parecía haberlo estado esperando. Se sentía tan estúpido pensando que su familia lo tomaría mal.

\- ¡¿Louis?! ¿Louis? ¡Lou! – dijo Harry cuando llegó a casa, corriendo hacia la habitación, donde Louis estaba quitándose la ropa del trabajo. El menor estaba sonrojado, con una gran sonrisa y rulos revueltos cubriendo su cara.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, Harry? – preguntó, sintiendo la emoción de Harry.

\- Me dieron un trabajo permanente en el restaurant. Cuando me gradúe, seré sub chef.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial, Harry! – se arrojó a sus brazos y los abrazó, besando su mejilla y sonriendo.

\- ¡Lo sé! Estoy tan entusiasmado, Lou, será genial. Por cierto, ¿sabes cuánto dinero es eso?

\- Claro que lo sé, Haz. Es uno de los mejores restaurants de la ciudad.

\- ¿Ahora podemos comenzar a buscar una casa? – sus ojos brillaban. Louis se sonrojó un poco y lo besó levemente.

\- Supongo, si eso quieres…

\- Yo quiero. Ya sabes que quiero. ¿Pero tú? – Louis suspiró, comprar una casa significaba… bueno, niños apenas pudiera quedar embarazado. Y él quería, pero estaba tan asustado, e internamente aterrorizado por eso. Tendría un hijo con su propio hijo. Criaría un niño con el niño que él crió. ¿Qué tan enfermizo era eso?

 

Y las cosas fueron geniales. Lucas y Louis eran cada vez más cercanos, Louis consiguió un ascenso en una posición parecida a jefe (y hey, eso era genial, ya que los omegas no suelen tener trabajos tan importantes), Harry estaba a punto de graduarse, Niall y Josh estaban embarazados una vez más, Zayn y Liam tuvieron a Zaki, y todo estaba bien.

Compraron la casa y se mudaron.

No era muy grande, pero estaba bien. Tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños, un pequeño parque trasero, una cocina decente y era perfecta para ellos.

\- No puedo esperar a ver a nuestros hijos corriendo en el parque… - dijo Harry, abrazando a su pareja por la espalda. Louis se derritió bajo su toque, sintiéndose en paz rodeado de la esencia de su alfa, seguro en sus brazos.

\- Harry, estuve pensando.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Y niños. Es sólo que… estoy asustado. Fui terrible contigo, era… ¿y qué sucede si se enteran? ¿Qué pensaran de mí? Yo fui el adulto todo este tiempo, yo te convertí en esto y…

\- Detente justo ahí. Tú no me hiciste nada. Deja de culparte a ti mismo, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Y ellos se enterarán, nosotros se lo diremos apenas puedan entenderlo. Es mejor si hablamos con ellos que si se enteran por otra parte, ¿no es cierto? – dijo, y Louis asintió, temblando ante esa idea. – y tú serás genial, Lou, no pienses eso de ti.

\- Tengo miedo. Todo el mundo parece como… como si estuviese esperando que me embarace y yo…yo no quiero estar gordo, ni emocional, no quiero tener que ir al baño cada quince minutos, no quiero… ser feo y exasperante contigo, porque lo seré. Pregúntale a mi madre.

\- No me importa, Louis. Te amo, lucirás maravilloso embarazado, y ya sé que serás algo pesado, pero yo quiero esto, más que tú. Quiero una familia contigo, quiero que tengas todo lo que puedo darte. Yo sólo te quiero a ti, como siempre lo hice; como siempre lo haré. – dijo Harry. Louis estaba llorando contra su pecho, nunca se acostumbraría a las palabras de Harry, tan verdaderas y tiernas, tan calmantes cuando su corazón estaba en el medio de una tormenta. Era tan afortunado.

\- Te amo. Estoy cansado, sólo cansado de pensar qué pensará todo el mundo de nosotros. Estoy… aterrado.

\- Me tienes a mí, Lou, y yo no dejaré que nadie te lastime de ninguna manera. Sabes que mi trabajo es protegerte, amarte, estar ahí para ti. Y aquí estoy, mírame. – lo hizo. – Estoy aquí para ti, y siempre lo estaré.

\- ¿Incluso si estoy gordo, emocional y yendo al baño cada quince minutos? - Harry soltó una risita (claro, porque él es tan masculino ahora, con su mandíbula definida y su cabello tirado hacia atrás para dejar al descubierto su frente. Hermoso).

\- Te amaré aún más.

 

El celo de Louis era la semana siguiente, y no estaba tomando sus anticonceptivos, pero Harry no estaba al tanto. Por supuesto, no podía quedar embarazado en el primer celo después de dejarlas, sabía que no era tan sencillo, pero al menos era un primer paso. Y estaba nervioso, casi al extremo de caminar por las paredes, para ser honestos. Él quería un hijo, pero no estaba seguro de sí mismo.

\- ¿Louis? No tenemos que tener hijos si no quieres. – dijo Harry, dos días antes de su celo (no era algo matemático, los celos pueden adelantarse o atrasarse).

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque cada vez que te toco, tiemblas y te alejas. Porque cada día estás peor, lo que me dice que es gracias a tu celo. No te quiero de esta forma. – se veía preocupado, y tal vez algo enojado. Louis suspiró y se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

\- Ya te dije que tengo miedo.

\- Entonces no tendremos hijos. Ni siquiera te tocaré durando tu celo y…

\- Como si pudieras mantenerte alejado en mis celos.

\- Lo hice toda mi vida, ¿no?

\- Pero ahora estamos emparejados. Tu cuerpo no te lo permitirá.

\- Puedo controlar mi cuerpo.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo, levantando una ceja. Sonrió con picardía en los ojos, besando el cuello de Harry en su punto más débil, mordiendo su clavícula, dejando sus manos merodear por el torso de Harry hasta llegar a sus pantalones, desabrochándolos y tocando suavemente la creciente erección. – No creo que puedas controlarlo completamente. – susurró Louis en el odio del hombre de los ojos verdes, haciéndolo tiritar.

\- Oh, no, me estoy divirtiendo con esto. – tomó su pene firmemente, acariciándolo lentamente y lamiéndole el lóbulo. El menor dejó escapar una respiración profunda y se aferró a las caderas de Louis.

\- Detente. – empujó contra la mano de Louis y le mordió fuerte el hombro. Harry gimió. – Por favor…- Louis sonrió y se arrodilló en el piso. – Lou, tengo que irme en diez minutos o… oh, mierda. – Louis succionó rápido y profundo, llevando a Harry al límite en minutos. Harry tenía una mano en el cabello largo de Louis, moviendo su cabeza y obligándolo a que tome todo su miembro, suspirando cuando sintió su orgasmo acercarse.

\- Oh, es tan grande, Haz.

\- Ugh, no lo toques. Demonios, te estoy cubriendo en mi semen. – Harry sintió su nudo crecer ante esa imagen: Louis tenía la cara cubierta de blanco, su cabello y su pecho también, y nunca había lucido tan perfecto.

\- Aún sigue. – dijo, sus manos en el miembro palpitante de Harry. – Debería conseguir algo para limpiar.

\- Sí… pero no ahora.

\- Pervertido, quieres correrte completamente sobre mí. Asqueroso.

\- ¡Tú comenzaste! Y lo amas. – Harry sonrió picaronamente y Louis se sonrojó, lamiendo la punta y tragando un poco de semen.

\- Sabes dulce.

\- Entonces bébelo. – y guiñó un ojo. Louis lo hizo y Harry murió en ese momento. Mierda, realmente lo estaba tragando. Internamente, Harry siempre había querido hacer eso, pero tal vez Louis no estaba listo para algo así, o podría no gustarle. – Jesús, te vez tan caliente… llegaré tarde.

\- Lo sé. Pero sabes tan bien… - gimió alrededor del pene de Harry, tocando su nudo con sus diminutas manos. Harry estaba enloqueciendo, no podía dejar de mirar esos penetrantes ojos azules, húmedos con lágrimas por el líquido que aún fluía y él trataba de tomar. Se sentía tan poderoso, tan ido por él.

Louis se mantuvo allí hasta que su nudo bajó, unos quince minutos más tarde.

\- Mierda, mírame. ¡Soy un desastre! – dijo, su voz áspera, y Harry lo hizo sentarse en su regazo, besándolo hasta no poder más.

\- Te ves precioso. Te amo.

\- También te amo, pero necesito una ducha, y tú necesitas ir a trabajar.

\- Sí, pero primero tomaré una ducha contigo.

\- ¡Pero acabo de limpiarte!

\- Entraré contigo y te limpiaré. Con mi lengua, probablemente.

\- Eso suena bien. – Harry sonrió con suficiencia otra vez y lo llevó en brazos hasta el baño. 

  


 


	19. Leah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeehh... siento que debería habérselos dicho antes... pero éste es el último capítulo de la historia. Sí, sí, todavía quedan dos "capítulos" más, pero en realidad sólo es el epílogo que la autora escribió en dos partes.
> 
> ¡¡Disfruten!!

Cuatro días más tarde, Louis se despertó acalorado y caliente; necesitaba a su alfa. Necesitaba un nudo en ese mismo instante; era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

\- Harry. Harry, despierta.

\- Lou, son las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Qué nec… Oh mi Dios, hueles tan bien, demonios. Te ayudaré, te ayudaré.

\- No me ayudes, fóllame. Tu nudo. Por favor, por favor, por favor, Harry, anúdame…

\- Lo haré. Claro que lo haré, cariño.

Harry siempre dormía desnudo. Tomó la ropa interior empapada de Louis sintiéndose abrumado por su esencia, tan dulce, tan enloquecedora. Eso lo tuvo gruñendo en segundos, listo para anudarlo, tomarlo y reclamarlo como suyo, su omega, de nadie más.

\- Ven, abre tus piernas para mí, amor. – Louis estaba arañando su espalda y su pecho, gimoteando.

\- Anúdame, por favor, por favor…

\- Sshhh, está bien. – Harry abrió sus piernas y acarició sus muslos, metiendo un dedo con facilidad, luego un segundo, moviéndolos y besando su cuello, pecho y estómago. Un dedo más tarde, Harry ya podía sentirse listo, Louis también mojándose.

\- Ahora, solo… adentro, ahora, por favor, por favor, por favor… - su respiración se había tornado pesada, temblando y gimiendo, listo para su alfa.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, amor. – Harry se hundió en Louis, manteniéndose tan profundo como pudo y esperando. Cuando Louis abrió los ojos, comenzó a moverse lentamente, sintiéndose envuelto en Louis. Louis estaba siempre tan apretado para él. – Mmm… te sientes tan bien. Vas a estar tan lleno… lleno de mis bebés. – Louis gimió y comenzó a moverse para encontrarse con las estocadas de Harry a medio camino, enloquecido por la esencia del alfa y el celo; se estaba quemando, estaba muriendo.

\- Te amo, te amo tanto… - dijo, viniéndose sobre su pecho y el de Harry. El menor le sonrió, moviéndose más rápido y profundo.

\- También te amo. – y ahora Louis sonreía, moviendo sus piernas para apretar su interior y hacer a Harry gruñir y correrse de pronto, su nudo hinchándose y sus dientes hundiéndose en el hombro de Louis.

\- Demonios, nunca habías hecho eso. – dijo una vez que su respiración se normalizo.

\- Lo estaba guardando para esta ocasión. – guiñó. – Jesús, juro que cada vez te vuelves más grande. – Harry rió.

\- No lo creo, pero supongo que éste durará un buen rato. – se movió, haciendo a Louis gritar por la sensibilidad. – Te ves hermoso.

\- Gracias, cielo. Te amo.

\- También te amo.

 

Una vez su celo había terminado, Louis estaba exhausto y se durmió en el sofá, esperando a que Harry volviera del trabajo.

Cuando lo hizo, casi se desmaya.

\- Louis. Lou, despierta. Despierta.

\- Mmm ¿qué? ¿Qué?

\- Hueles a embarazo.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Hueles a embarazo. Estás embarazado. ¡Oh mi Dios, estás embarazado! – Harry estaba gritando, riendo, saltando en todos lados con un adormilado Louis en sus brazos, oliendo su cuello y mordiéndolo juguetonamente, besando sus mejillas y sonriendo como nunca antes. Louis podía sentir lo que él sentía: emoción, felicidad, amor.

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz, Louis! Tan feliz, ¡no puedo creerlo! Pensé que aún tomabas los supresores, ¡no me lo dijiste!

\- Sí, quería que fuese una sorpresa. No pensé que fuera a quedar embarazado tan pronto. – estaban sentados nuevamente, Harry abrazándolo cerca, desprendiendo aroma a Harry y restaurant.

\- ¡Vaya sorpresa! Gracias, Lou. Tú me haces el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

\- Yo también estoy feliz. El segundo hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

 

Tres meses más tarde, Louis ya comenzaba a notarse embarazado, y Harry lo arrastraba a todos lados para poder mostrarlo frente a todos.

\- Amor, se está volviendo molesto. Deja de arrastrarme a la casa de nuestros amigos.

\- ¡Pero te ves tan bien, bebé! Tu barriga es tan hermosa, y yo estoy tan feliz que quiero compartirlo con todos ellos. – hizo un puchero y Louis suspiró, felizmente envuelto en los brazos de su alfa.

\- De acuerdo, pero estoy engordando, y tengo antojo de algo…

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Torta de pistacho.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Si no me consigues torta de pistacho, nuestra hija o hijo nacerá con cara de pistacho.

\- Oh, cielos, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora te la traigo. Tienes los antojos más raros de la historia.

\- Mejor que pizza con chocolate y helado.

\- Ugh, ni siquiera me lo recuerdes.

 

Louis ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo y se sentía tan hinchado. Grande, como si se hubiera tragado una sandía entera. O dos. Y estaba pesado, cada paso era una guerra, ya quería dar a luz a Leah. Estaba sana y lista para venir al mundo. Los doctores decían que Louis probablemente no llegaría al día en que tenían planeada la cesárea. Ella no se parecía en nada a Lucas; era calmada y amaba cuando le hablaban o le ponían música.

\- ¡Hola, Louis! – beso. - ¡Hola, Leah! – beso en la barriga. Louis dejó escapar una risita y Leah pateó suavemente. Siempre estaba despierta, esperando a su padre. - ¿Cómo estuvo hoy?

\- Tranquila, como siempre. El mejor bebé del mundo.

\- No puedo esperar para verla. – otro beso en la barriga. Harry le sonrió a Louis con cariño, como cada día cuando volvía del trabajo. Louis ya no podía trabajar porque estaba grande, pesado y gordo. – Nunca vi a nadie tan increíble en mi vida. – Louis se sonrojó.

\- Cállate, cursi.

\- Te amo. A ti también, Leah.

\- Y nosotros te amamos a ti.

 

Sólo dos semanas más tarde, Louis se despertó en el medio de la noche con un terrible dolor en el estómago.

\- Oh, mierda. Algo está mal. ¡Harry! ¡Harry! Oh, mierda, Leah, bebé, estás bien, estarás bien. ¡Harry!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre cariño?!

\- No lo sé, duele mucho. Demasiado, llévame al hospital. ¡Ahora, Harry! Y toma el bolso del bebé por si acaso, ¡oh, mierda! – llevó sus manos a su barriga, acariciándola y tratando de no pensar en todas las posibilidades. Leah estaba pateando como loca. – Estarás bien, bebé, lo prometo. – dijo, llorando y esperando. No la perdería.

Y no lo hizo. Leah estaba inquieta cuando llegaron, pero ahora estaba bien, en una incubadora. Era tan pequeña y colorada, pero era el bebé más precioso que Louis haya visto.

Dos días más tarde, Louis pudo tenerla en sus brazos por primera vez. Sintió algo diferente. Era como un tirón en su corazón, un lazo surgiendo entre su corazón y el de su bebé, pero no fue lo que sintió con Harry. Quería criarla, estar para ella, ser su padre. Entonces lloró, con Harry sosteniéndolo a él y con su bebé en brazos, porque ahora que ella estaba con ellos, él se perdonó a sí mismo por Harry. Porque finalmente entendió que era un estilo de amor diferente. Estaba aliviado.

 

De ahí en adelante, estuvo feliz porque lo tenía todo.

Tenía a Lucas y a Laila, a Liam y a Zayn, a Niall y a Josh; tenía a su madre y a Anne, a Lottie, a Fizzy y a las gemelas. Tenía a Harry, y tenía a Leah.

Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido por un estúpido error: una puerta abierta.


	20. Epílogo I: Incidente en el centro comercial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medio cortito pero... hey!! Sólo un capítulo más y terminamoooos :D
> 
> PD: No se olviden de chequear el fic que estamos escribiendo con Yukii!! Lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil o el suyo, y está en inglés y en español!! No es super cool??

Apenas había pasado el primer cumpleaños de Leah cuando Louis tuvo su celo. Una vez que se terminó, él dejó la casa para ir a comprar algo de leche y dulces (quería caramelos, no lo juzguen). Estaba en el centro comercial, y había tomado un baño, así que se sentía como nuevo; en su sangre aún había algo parecido a un hormigueo, y podía sentir los restos de Harry en su interior. Estaba feliz y completo, su cuello con marcas y cubierto de olor a alfa. 

Pero no era suficiente. Fue como un Dejá Vú. Estaba buscando la leche cuando un alfa se le acercó. 

\- Perra. Acabas de salir de tu celo, ¿cierto? El que te cogió fue bastante suave contigo, deberías estar llorando de dolor. Las perras como tú no deberían existir. – Louis tembló, tomando un paso hacia atrás.  
\- Tengo pareja. Aléjate. – los ojos del alfa brillaban.   
\- Claro que no es cierto. ¿Quién demonios querría emparejarse con una puta como tú? Y… - agarró con fuerza el brazo de Louis. Louis gimoteó. – Nunca le hables así a un alfa, perra.   
\- Déjame ir. Tengo compañero, solo…   
\- No lo tienes.  
\- Mira mi maldito cuello. Tengo. Pareja. – el alfa lo olfateó y tomó su cuello justo cuando un terrorífico gruñido resonó en cada esquina del centro comercial.   
\- ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES PARA TOCAR A MI PAREJA?!

Louis suspiró aliviado, por supuesto que Harry lo seguiría. Bendito Harry. 

\- Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué te emparejarías con un omega hombre?   
\- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti. Ahora, saca tus manos de él o acabaré contigo.   
\- Sí, como digas. Emparejado con una perra, por… - Harry lo golpeó y su nariz se oyó romperse.   
\- ¡Jesús! ¡Harry! – pero Harry no lo oía en absoluto. Tomó al hombre de la camisa y lo empujó contra los estantes, logrando que todo se caiga. Harry lo pateó hacia el piso, parándose sobre su mano mientras lo amenazaba.   
\- Si le vuelves a poner una mano encima, juro que te mataré. Y yo no juro en vano. – 

Después de eso, arrastró a Louis afuera y lo folló en el auto como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?   
\- Porque estaba frustrado y desesperado. Porque tu apestas a mí y él te… te tocó. Y yo solo…   
\- ¿Tú solo qué?   
\- Yo solo… tengo miedo de que alguien te aleje de mí, o de que tú te alejes. Yo solo…  
\- ¡Harry! Bebé, yo te amo y lo sabes. Tenemos una hija y estamos bien. No tengo motivo para irme. Y este estilo de cosas… siempre sucederán porque no a todo el mundo le gustan las personas como yo. También sabes eso.  
\- Me asusta. Sólo quiero protegerte de todo.  
\- Tú lo haces, amor. Ya lo haces. 

Pero las cosas no terminaron así. Harry era posesivo con todo el mundo, y Louis realmente no podía quejarse porque podía sentir lo que sentía su pareja. Harry siempre estaba nervioso, enojado y asustado. 

\- Harry, por favor, déjame ir por mi cuenta.  
\- No, nunca.   
\- ¡Tú tienes que cuidar a Leah! Tuvo fiebre ayer, no puedes llevarla con nosotros. Quédate con ella.   
\- ¡No! ¡Debo ir contigo!   
\- No, no lo harás. Te quedarás aquí.   
\- Entonces, ponte mi chaqueta.   
\- De acuerdo.   
\- Y ven aquí.   
\- No, me quiero ir.   
\- Ven aquí. – dijo Harry usando su voz de alfa, así que Louis debió obedecer. Le dejó una marca realmente visible en el cuello.   
\- Demonios, Styles.   
\- Te amo.

Desde ahí en adelante, Louis usó solo ropa de Harry por un tiempo hasta que se calmó y sonreía distraídamente, feliz. 

Sí, era una buena vida.


	21. Epílogo II: Para siempre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fiiiinnnn....

Louis se despertó en un enredo de piernas y brazos. No tenía frío por más de que estuviera nevando, sintiendo la respiración cálida de su pareja sobre su cuello y los suaves ronquidos de Micah, el pequeño de tres años que yacía en su pecho.

\- ¿Papi? – abrió un ojo, mirando a Naomi, su hija de cinco años, quien estaba parada expectante junto a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

\- Leah se levantó y despertó a David. – Louis suspiró. Leah estaba en una etapa muy mandona, celosa de que Micah fuese quien dormía con ellos.

\- ¿Y Gabriel?

\- También está despierto.

\- De acuerdo, ya voy. – Louis nunca podría haber adivinado que terminaría con seis niños. Bueno, un hijo adulto y cinco niños. Leah había estado en sus planes, ahora con nueve años al igual que David y Naomi. Micah definitivamente no fue planeado, y Gabriel fue el más inesperado de los cinco, con solo un año y medio pero tan amado como todos los demás.

Louis tenía una vida ocupada, con cinco hijos y su trabajo de maestro, hacía todo lo que podía y parecía que lo estaba haciendo bien (con la ayuda de Harry) ya que sus niños, y no lo decía porque fueran suyos, eran lo más preciosos y adorable en todo el planeta.

Leah tenía largos rizos oscuros y ojos de un azul intenso, su cara era una mezcla de sus padres y su piel era pálida. Los rulos de Naomi eran más claros - ella decía que la hacían lucir como un león – con grandes ojos verdes y piel siempre bronceada por el sol. David se parecía mucho a ella, y Micah a Leah. Gabriel era una copia de Harry como infante. Sin contarlo a él, los otros cuatro tenían casi la misma cara, una combinación perfecta de Harry y Louis.

A Harry le estaba yendo muy bien, tenía su propio restaurant y estaba por abrir uno nuevo. Trataba de estar en casa lo más que podía, pero Louis lo extrañaba. Tal vez lo extrañaba demasiado.

Ahora, el pelo de Harry estaba más corto y las primeras canas se asomaban, con algunas arrugas en la cara. Siempre sonreía sin importar que estuviese cansado y adoraba jugar con sus hijos. Louis también se había cortado el cabello, varías arrugas más que Harry pero igualmente lleno de energía. Era una parte de él que no podía evitar. Estaba “gordo”, pero a Harry no le importaba porque él estaba en las mismas condiciones (ninguno estaba gordo, realmente). Él decía que amaba lo que había en su interior, así que a Louis no podía importarle menos su imagen.

Dejando de lado la ausencia de Harry, su vida iba muy bien.

\- ¡Leah! Mi cielo, buenos días. Ven a darle un beso a papá... – la niña saltó en sus brazos y él la sostuvo fuerte, sonriendo cuando besó su mejilla con demasiado entusiasmo.

\- ¡Buenos días, papi! Te extrañé.

\- También yo, aunque haya sido solo una noche. – dio un leve golpecito en su cabeza, besó el cabello de David y se dirigió hacia Gabriel para levantarlo y depositar un beso en su frente. – De acuerdo. Vamos a levantar a papá.

Parecía un mini ejército, todos corriendo hacia la gigantesca cama donde Micah esperaba despierto. Con Naomi arrodillada silenciosamente, ya cuando todos habían llegado, saltaron sobre el cuerpo de Harry a despertarlo, como cada domingo desde que ese era su único día libre de trabajar en el restaurant.

\- ¡Papá! – gritaron los niños, y Harry sonrió, abriendo los ojos con pereza y sosteniendo a Micah y Leah contra su pecho.

\- ¡Buenos días, amores de mi vida! – dijo, su voz ronca y sus ojos brillantes. Louis nunca se acostumbraría a ellos. El mismo brillo con el que sostuvo a Leah por primera vez en sus brazos, al igual que a todos sus otros hijos, o cuando dijeron papá por primera vez, o caminaron hacia él o jugaron todos juntos. Harry, y Louis lo podía sentir en su lazo, estaba feliz siempre que su familia lo rodeaba. No había nada en este mundo que lo hiciera más feliz que jugar con sus hijos, estar con ellos, darles un beso de buenas noches y mirarlos crecer. Tal vez los te amo de Louis podían competir, o su risa, o Louis con alguno de los niños.

Pero eran felices, tan felices que Louis no podía entender por qué se rehusó a eso durante tantos años. Eso ya estaba en el pasado, y ahora todo era perfecto.

\- Ven a darme un beso, Lou. Te extrañé. – sonrió y besó a Harry con gran pasión, logrando que los niños hicieran sonidos de desagrado. – Buenos días, bebé.

\- Buenos días, amor. – Louis suspiró. Nunca se acostumbraría a la sensación que le causaba estar en los brazos de Harry, o de tener sus manos en su cuello, o su sonrisa y sus ojos tan llenos de amor solo para él.

 

 

Ese mismo domingo era el décimo cumpleaños de Zaki. Se celebró en la casa de Zayn y Liam, la cual estaba cerca de la suya. Ellos tenías tres hijos: Zaki, quien se comportaba como Liam, pero poseía los rasgos de Zayn; Rais, un niño de siete años, físicamente parecido a ambos pero con el carácter de Zayn; y Minnah. Con sus ahora cuatro años, ella había sido un milagro. Zayn estuvo al borde de la muerte yendo al hospital cuando estaba de seis meses, y ella pasó por la misma fortuna cuando la sacaron de su interior, ya que no podía respirar por su cuenta. Louis nunca lo olvidaría. ¿Cómo olvidar la cara de Liam mientras Zayn se encontraba en la sala de operaciones? Estaba hecho un desastre, su cara demostrando cómo se sentía, la tortura que estaba atravesando. Liam no podría haber seguido sin Zayn, eso Louis lo tenía muy claro.

Y entonces tuvieron a Minnah. Dios, Louis lloró con ellos porque Zayn y la bebé estaban vivos. Ahí fue cuando Zayn decidió no tener más hijos, para mantenerse a salvo. Minnah fue un milagro. Podría haber sufrido ceguera o algún otro estilo de secuela en el cerebro, pero en lugar de eso estaba perfectamente sana.

Y ahora, todos estaban en la fiesta de Zaki. ¡Y demonios, sí que había niños! Tres por parte de Zayn y Liam, cinco de Harry y Louis, seis de Josh y Niall (Niall era un hombre con suerte: su negocio era un éxito y podía mantener fácilmente a su gran familia, pero Josh tuvo que detener a Niall antes de que quisiera más hijos), y otros veinte que compartían clases con Zaki.

\- ¡Lou! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

\- ¡Tío Li!

\- Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo estás, Naomi?

\- Estoy genial. ¡Mira! Le trajimos un regalo a Zaki. Le va a gustar muuuuucho.

\- Estoy seguro de que sí. ¡Niños! – un beso en la cabeza de cada uno. - ¿Y dónde está mi otra princesa?

\- Con Zayn, por supuesto.

\- ¡Tío Ni! – gritó David, corriendo directo hacia él para ser levantado en el aire.

\- ¡Mi muchacho! ¿Cómo estás? Jesús, ya estás pesado. Un año más y no podré levantarte. – respondió, riendo. Josh sonrió, con Micah en un brazo y Alva, su pequeña de dos años, en el otro.

\- ¡Tenemos tantos hijos! – dijo Harry, levantando a Ciara y Gabriel mientras Louis tenía a Rais y Minnah.

\- Ni lo digas. Ya no sé quién es quién a estas alturas. – Zayn apareció con Leah en su espalda y Ginny agarrada de la mano.

\- ¡Tío Zayn! – se quejó la niña, pero él solo besó su mejilla.

\- Estoy bromeando, cielo. Nunca olvidaría el nombre de mis sobrinos, Gin.

\- Entonces, ¿dónde está el cumpleañero?

\- Por allí, creo, dándole flores a Gale, otra vez. Cielos, este chico nunca tendrá una novia, ¿cierto?

\- Claro que no. Será pareja de mi Gale.

\- Tu hijo tiene cinco y el mío, diez. Es…

\- ¡Perfecto! Déjalo ser. Y Gale lo ama, no puedes quejarte por eso.

\- Pero…

\- Gale es un omega, Zaki es un alfa. Todos estamos felices. Deja de quejarte, ellos ya lo decidieron.

\- Tú deberías preocuparte por tu propio hijo. Él es el menor en esa relación.

\- ¡Pero yo amo a Zaki! Y te amo a ti, y a Liam, y a Rais, y a Minnah.

\- Sí, sí. Como sea. Minnah y David van por el mismo camino. Espero que mi Rais encuentre a alguien fuera de esta familia de locos.

\- Espero que no. Somos las mejores familias y lo sabes. Nos adoras.

\- Sí, es cierto. Buenos, vamos a buscar a Zaki, si es que logramos que deje de observar así a Gale, Jesús.

\- Zee, amor, él solo…

\- Lo está emparejando con la mirada, Liam. ¡Haz algo!

\- Okay, okay. Vamos, Naomi. Busquemos al resto.

\- ¿Dónde están Keenan y Bree?

\- Allá, jugando a la pelota. Esta chica tiene lo que se necesita, Tommo. Tal como tu David.

\- Eso espero. Ahora, vamos.

 

 

Al final del día, la mesa estaba llena, incluidos Lucas y Laila con sus dos hijos. Louis sonrió ante su familia. A veces se sentía viejo, muy viejo, pero Harry le besaba la mano y hacía que todas sus dudas se desvanecieran. Era una buena vida.

Todo parecía fácil, cuando Harry finalmente abrió su restaurant y podía estar más tiempo en casa.

Era una buena vida, Louis no podía negarlo.

Era feliz, su pareja era feliz, sus hijos eran felices, sus amigos y familias eran felices.

Podía tocar la felicidad: la sentía en los rulos desordenados de sus hijas, en las guerras de cosquillas con sus niños, en las risitas tontas y los besos, en los te amo. Podía tocarla en los hoyuelos de Harry, en esas manos que siempre estaban para consolarlo cuando tenía un mal día, en los músculos contraídos de la espalda de su pareja cuando hacían el amor, en los besos de Harry y en las palabras que siempre le susurraba cuando se estaban quedando dormidos:

\- Tú eres el único que siempre quise y el único al que querré. Nunca olvides cuánto peleamos por esto. Soy tuyo, para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> PD: todos los comentarios + kudos les van a llegar a la autora original, ya que ella es la que se esforzó en realmente crear todo esto :D Así que dejen mucho cariño !!! 
> 
> *Me!


End file.
